Fateful Bond
by Red Eyes White Dragon
Summary: Living in a country ruled by a demon was bad enough. Surviving in the given conditions was hard enough. But after being forced into a summoning pact, Riza must decide whether or not the result is more trouble than he is worth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story in this fandom, so I apologize if any of the characters act a little OOC at times. I am not Arakawa, so I will never fully know how the characters will react in different situations. I just hope that I will be as accurate as my limitations will allow me to be.

This is a story idea that I came up with one day. It is set in a different time and a different world from the manga and the anime. The reader will find many similarities to the original plot even if the story is different; this is the result of both my attempt to follow the original story and my lack of imagination. As for updates, I will see what I can do. However, college sucks, summer session is time-consuming, and MCATs are a pain, so consistent updates are not guaranteed. Still, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: The ownership of _Fullmetal Alchemist_ and all of its characters belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

**Chapter 1**

_Trails of sweat continuously traveled down her skin, doing little to cool the searing heat that radiated from her entire body. Wet bangs fell haphazardly over her face while the rest of her short hair remained plastered to the sides of her head. The burning sensation that had been moving across her back was gone, but she knew that it was only a brief respite. She had lost track of time long ago, the pain consuming all other thoughts in her mind. Everything in front of her eyes became a hazy blur, almost like her future. It was uncertain whether she would survive at all. _

"_Pl…please…no…more…"_

"_Shush. It will hurt less if you refrain from speaking."_

"_I…d…don't…think…I…"_

"_I am doing this for you. I am doing this for us. I am doing this for everyone."_

"_But…"_

_The pain returned with more force than before. If her voice had not given out she would have screamed in response. Instead, a weak moan rattled out of her already raw throat as she felt the hurt move diagonally, vertically, horizontally; now in a continuous line, now in a fluid arc, now in sharp turns. Even when the pressure on her back disappeared, the excruciating feeling remained in her senses. _

_As her mind began to slip away, she perceived a pair of hands on her wrists and recalled that she had been restrained in order to prevent unnecessary movement. The fact that she was being released most likely meant that this ordeal was finally finished. But deep down, she knew that there is no such thing as "finish" after something like this. _

_She was lifted up, gathered in arms that avoided contact with her throbbing back; for this she was grateful. Fingers brushed away the bangs in her eyes, but her mind was already numb, unable to process the external environment. A voice rang in her ears, and her consciousness slipped away._

"_Riza…Riza…"_

"Wake up Riza!"

Black irises were the first thing she saw as she opened her eyes, startled by the sudden demand. Blinking to focus her vision, she lifted herself up until she was level with the other woman.

"What's wrong, Rebecca?"

"…You were doing it again."

She knew that there was truth in her friend's words. It was not the first time she had cried out from her dream, well nightmare to be precise. What had happened years ago still remained in her mind; the fatal day was etched into her soul, forever a part of her being.

Her father had been a well-respected man in his younger days because of his knowledge of various subjects. But as age drew away his energy and robustness, he began to dwell in the magic arts, immersing himself in the strange symbols of the ancients. Ultimately his journey led him to the path of summoning, a taboo that is avoided by those who knew the truth about this terrifying deviation of magic. Even then, her father just had to choose the most unethical, the most heretic summons. Her father just had to choose demons.

A shudder ran down her spine as she recalled her father's eyes, those clear, sapphire orbs slowly losing their luster as he dove deeper into his research. She recalled the day when her father approached her with those dull blue eyes and a hot iron in his hand. No amount of comfort had been able to let her come to terms with that day; the pain inflicted by her own father was too great. She almost loathed him for dabbling in the forbidden magic.

Then again, any offensive arts or techniques were forbidden in this land; this kingdom ruled by a cruel leader. It must have been during her early childhood, for she was clueless about how the demon had risen so high in power. The irony of it all; the very beings that her father had tried to control were controlling the humans. Just like the old wives' tales, the demon and his followers viewed humans as less than dirt, only existing to serve their needs. Humans were not allowed to rebel against the demon's authority, the consequences resulted in imminent death. Nothing wrong with killing a couple of humans; they would simply reproduce and the chain would continue.

The greatest insult, though, was the fact that these demons walked in forms that were similar to humans, almost as if they were mocking the inferior beings. As hard as they tried, the people could not help but be fooled. Perhaps that is why trust is so rare these days.

She felt a soft tongue gently lick her fingers, a wet nose nuzzling into her palm. With a smile, she patted the black fur on top of the canine's head. The dog, her dog, perked his ears at his master's touch, a swift wag of his tail indicating his concern. A smile played on her lips as she continued to rub her hand against the dog's head.

"It's okay, Black Hayate. I'm alright." She returned her attention to the other woman. "I'm sorry, Rebecca. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you were doing it on purpose." Rebecca gave her a sympathetic look before going on. "Besides, I felt that it would be better to wake you up rather than let you stay asleep."

Riza nodded, thankful for her friend's judgment. Yes, it was better for her to get away from the memory and into reality. But who knew when the dream would come back to plague her when she is most vulnerable.

Shifting her cloak to get away from the early morning chill, Riza looked over to the shadowed lumps that were strewn around their camp. Light snores could be heard from a couple of them, an occasional shift from those who could not sleep in a single position for too long. She was not surprised, for the sun had not yet signaled the start of a new day.

"Do you want anything to drink? Maybe some liquor to calm you down?"

"No thanks." She watched as Rebecca took a mouthful of alcohol from her canteen, her face wincing as the strong drink went down her throat. "You should get more rest. I'll take over your shift."

"Honey, it's almost time for all of us to be up anyway. I think I can hang on until then. Of course, I wouldn't mind the extra company."

Nodding in agreement, Riza stood and stretched her arms to invigorate her muscles. A cramp would not be helpful, especially in their situation. Never knowing when they could be attacked, the group had to keep their guards up. Complete relaxation would be a fool's decision that will lead to extermination. Unacceptable, for every one of them wanted to survive.

As she finished her stretches, she noticed that Rebecca had come close to her side, so much that she could feel the warm breath on her ear.

"Actually, there was another reason I woke you." She paused, staring at the darkness beyond their current location. "…Right before I heard you, there was a…sound…that seemed to be less than a 100 yards away."

"What kind of sound?"

"It was a small rumble, almost like an explosion. I didn't see any lights to verify the sound, but I did feel the ground vibrate a little."

Looking in the same direction as her friend, Riza thought through the different possibilities that could have caused the sound. If it was an enemy, it would be better to surprise them rather than be surprised. Survival of the fittest was the law in this land. Even if one survived today, tomorrow was always doubtful. Because they knew this, every member of their group made sure to increase the chances of survival for their companions. Closing her eyes, Riza took a deep breath.

"All right, I'll scout the area where the sound was made and see if there's a threat. You stay here and keep watch while I'm gone."

"You must be crazy if you think I'm gonna let you go into the woods by yourself. I'll come with you."

"Are you forgetting your duty? You have the responsibility of keeping everybody in this camp safe. Following me would only harm our group."

"You don't have to be so technical. I know you're right, but I won't feel reassured with you out there alone…"

Riza kept her expression impassive as Rebecca pouted, though she had to admit that she was surprised when her friend suddenly kicked the lump closest to her feet. The force of the attack caused a rough grunt from the victim, who rolled over to glare at the wavy-haired woman.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Shut it Havoc. Hawkeye is going to scout the area and I want you to accompany her."

"Couldn't you have used a gentler way to wake me?"

Rebecca grinned at the man. "At this time of the day, I doubt that anything short of physical abuse would get you up."

Leaving the two to bicker, Riza focused on preparing her weapon. Holding it in her hands, she could feel the familiarity of the elegant bow, crafted from the limbs of an Ash. As her primary weapon, she could use its potential to the max, her skill working together with the bow's strength and flexibility to give accuracy and precision in her attacks. Many foes had fallen before they even reached her, often by only one or two arrows. She could say that she put a lot of trust in her bow.

Pulling out the string from her cloak, Riza connected the two parts with care so that the right amount of tension was put on the end of the limb. Once it had taken a long time to string her bow, some trials resulting in broken wood. Yet, after much practice, she could do the same task in minimal time.

She slung a bag full of arrows across her shoulder and went back with her weapon in hand and Black Hayate at her side. The pair had finally quieted down and was waiting for her to return. Riza noted that Havoc has chosen his crossbow as his weapon, though she also caught the glint of the dagger at his belt. Despite the guilt she felt for waking the man, she was glad that she could count on his reliability to back her up in this hopefully short trip. She nodded to Havoc before turning to Rebecca.

"Keep watch here. Havoc and I will try to come back as soon as possible."

"I'd rather you take your time and stay out of danger."

An exchange of smiles and the two fighters were off. Noiselessly moving through the foliage, both knew how to effectively maneuver around the area, their expertise a result of their experience. As they weaved between the trees, Riza occasionally stole a glance at her dog, which remained at her side. He too knew the usual routine, keeping his steps light in order to avoid making unnecessary noise. Even while running at this speed, she knew his olfactory and auditory senses were at work, searching for the target.

It did not take long for her to get the expected response; Black Hayate kept moving, but there was a slight turning of his ears as he detected a sound. Signaling to Havoc, Riza drastically cut her speed and leaned against the side of a tree. She moved forward with calculated steps, using the shadows as her cover, until the targeted area was a few feet away. Though there it was still dark, her amber eyes were used to seeing in minimum light, even if the exact details were not clear. Slowly, she recognized a number of forms gathered in a clearing in the woods and paused. Havoc halted in his path, aware of what she had just seen.

As they drew closer to the area, they tried to predict the current situation. In the middle of the clearing were three children who seemed close to adulthood. Two males were on either side of a female clinging to a large bag. Circling around the youths was a group of men, all unkempt and dressed in dirty attire. Frightening sneers were on each of their faces, for they knew that they had the advantage. After all, twenty men had much more power than three children, especially when all ten men had some sort of weapon in their hands. Yet, Riza observed that most of the faces looked strained, almost fatigued. Shifting her eyes to Havoc, she watched as he silently mouthed what was on both of their minds.

_Raiders_…

It was already hard enough to survive in a kingdom run by a demon, so Riza found it ridiculous that there were people who would sink so low as to steal from others. In a time when alliances should be formed, dissension was spread instead. With such strife between the people, how could they hope to endure the demon's rule?

Riza berated herself for not concentrating on the issue at hand. First thing was first. The children had to be saved; death at their age would simply be a waste. Hearing Havoc fit a bolt into his gun, she followed suit and pulled out an arrow. However, before she could draw back her string, the bandits moved in, their weapons drawn and ready to kill. A wild shot would be more dangerous than no shot at all, but it took all of Riza's willpower to hold her bow steady. Fortunately, because neither she nor Havoc fired, they were able to watch the following events without revealing their positions.

One of the boys reacted to the charge by clapping his hands and thrusting them to the ground. Strange as these actions were, they did not draw the same amazement from Riza as their effect. A blue glow emitted from his hands before the earth rose as a number of pillars, the ends slamming against the abdomens of the men. With the breath forced out of their lungs, the raiders that were attacked fell to the ground, clutching their stomachs in hope of alleviating the pain.

The other men had too much momentum to stop their advance, which was a shame because stopping would have been a benefit. The other boy performed the same actions, though this time the earth caved under the men. Surprised screams came from the hole before a crash indicated that they had hit the bottom.

As the scene in front of them unfolded, Havoc's mouth dropped unceremoniously. Riza knew that she was just as surprised as Havoc, though she did well to keep her composure. It was the only reason why she was able to prepare for what happened next. Despite the boys' attempts to keep their companion unharmed, they failed to notice a raider who had avoided their attacks. When the rough hand closed around the girl's wrist, Riza expected a scream in response. Instead, the girl twisted her body and bludgeoned the man's head with an object that Riza guessed to be a hammer.

Though commendable, the girl's action did nothing but anger her captor. By the time the boys looked over, the man's axe was descending with the girl's head as its target. Too late for them to react.

Predicting the man's movement, both Riza and Havoc drew their weapons and released their missiles. Both were considerable shots, both flew true. The bolt hit the man's shoulder, redirecting the path of the axe. The arrow entered through the man's skull, exiting out of the back of his head. Both were effective at preventing death. Only one was effective at delivering death.

Even though the enemies had fallen, none of the children moved from their positions. The expressions on their faces were those of shock, uncertain whether to thank their saviors or run from them. It was understandable, for they did not even know the identity or location of those who fired the shots.

There was no need to keep hidden; Black Hayate had calmed down, not as agitated as before, so Riza knew that that they were safe, at least for now. Moving out of the shadows, she revealed herself to the children. The two males instinctively pulled back their arms, and if the fight was any indication of what was to come, Riza figured that she would gain more than a few bruises. Quickly lifting up her hands, she called out before the boys could perform their magic.

"Hold on! We're not going to attack you."

She saw that they stopped, though they still seemed a little hesitant. To further her point, she put her arm through the bow so that the wood was resting on her shoulder while her hands kept it in place.

"Don't worry, we're not your enemies."

The small rustle from behind told her that Havoc had also moved away from the trees so that they were now in the youths' line of vision. They both showed vulnerability in order to put the children at ease, but they knew that that it would not be so simple.

"How do we know that you aren't trying trick us? You could attack while our guards are down…"

In the pale light that penetrated through the forest, Riza saw that it was the boy with long hair who had spoken. He looked a little shorter than other boys around the same age, but the sharp features of his face and the bright golden eyes hinted at his approach to manhood. His skepticism against the two arrivals was actually the proper response, especially after being targeted only minutes before. Before Riza could reply the other boy gave a reply.

"Brother, I don't think they would have saved Winry if they planned to kill us. And if they really were the enemy, they would've attacked without giving away their position."

"Don't be misled, Al! We can't afford to be weak right now! Let's just get this over with and…"

The hammer hitting his skull caused him to drop his sentence, the hit forcing him to the ground. Wielding the weapon in one hand, the girl frowned disapprovingly as the boy clutched the throbbing area.

"Stop being so stupid, Ed! I swear, sometimes I don't know what goes on in that head of yours." Ignoring the curses thrown at her, the girl faced Riza and bowed her head. "Thank you so much for saving our lives. If you had not helped us, we would have been in deep trouble."

"You don't have to thank us. We were simply doing what any other person would've done." She looked with disgust at the bodies strewn over the ground. "Only scum like these would think to attack children."

"Still, we're lucky that you were here."

"We're the ones who defeated most of them…" A second lump formed next to the first, the boy collapsing onto the ground. His brother fretted over the fallen body while the girl continued to ignore them both. One had to wonder why the girl had not used such skill when she was attacked by the raider.

"Why are you three traveling alone in such a dangerous place? Don't you have other companions with you?" Havoc frowned when the girl answered by shaking her head. Somehow, it did not feel right that they did not have some sort of older supervision. The boy, Al, seemed to have read the Havoc's mind.

"It really wasn't that bad with just the three of us. My brother and I can normally win against a lot of the raiders that try to attack us. It's just that we weren't expecting them to find us at such a time."

"I don't understand why you three aren't in a village or town where it's a bit safer. Why in the world are you camping out in the wilderness?"

It was a legitimate question. Riza knew that Havoc was simply expressing his concern, and she had to agree with his approach. It was difficult for an adult to be here, but children? No, they really should be at a place with a larger population. After all, there was at least some safety in numbers.

"Well, sir, I was actually looking for a place where my skills could be of use. These two are my…protectors." When the boys did not give a response, she continued, though a bit slower. "They do a good job keeping me from harm, so it really wasn't that bad. Truthfully, I feel very safe when they're with me."

Havoc ran a hand through his short hair and let out a sigh. "What do you think we should do, Hawkeye?"

"Knowing raiders, there is a high chance that there's another group prowling around. So leaving these three here is out of the question." Her eyes scanned the surroundings, looking for signs of other people. Seeing none, she returned her attention to the man. "Havoc, take the children to our camp for now, and we'll decide what to do after hearing their story."

"Hold on. What if we don't want to go with you guys?" It was clear that this boy was a stubborn one, but Riza did not want to waste time arguing in such an open area.

"I suppose in the end, it will be your choice. However, we are offering you a bit more protection in the time you are with us. Also, I'm sure that for a long time you haven't seen anybody else in this part of the land."

The children looked at each other. It really had been a while since they had contact with other humans. As much as they enjoyed each other's company, they found that it might be nice to converse with new people. Unable to retort, Ed refused to meet her eyes, but she interpreted his silence as acceptance of the offer.

"Good. Now this man will show you the way to our camp."

"I don't think I properly introduced myself. The name's Jean Havoc, but I prefer to be called Havoc."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Havoc. My name's Winry, and the boy with shorter hair is Al. The one with the bad manners is Ed, but I hope you'll forgive him for his rudeness."

"Excuse ME for not putting my complete trust in people I met five minutes ago."

"I get where you're coming from kid, so no hard feelings." Havoc grinned at the scowling boy. "But trust me when I say that we aren't going to hurt you guys."

Finally giving in, Ed begrudgingly nodded and picked up his bag from the ground, the other two following his example. It did not take long for them to get ready, for the first rule of survival was to travel light. The only item that seemed to be heavy was the girl's bag, which was lifted only when both boys grabbed the sides. With a shake of his head, Havoc went over and slung the pack easily over his shoulders. Al had a look of gratitude that contrasted the annoyed glare that Ed gave to the man, but it was decided that this would be faster anyway.

Riza watched as Havoc sent her a glance, returning the look with an imperceptible nod that only the people close to her could decipher. She would not take long, only checking the periphery of the area. It would be quick, just as long as there was not an immediate threat to the group. Shrugging his free shoulder, Havoc gave her a small wave before leading the youths toward the others. When they had disappeared into the forest, Riza reached down and scratched her dog's ear.

"Just a bit longer, Hayate, and I promise that I'll give you an extra helping of whatever they have for breakfast."

The canine responded by fervently shaking his tail, his instincts picking up the master's offer of a reward. Straightening her back, Riza gripped the middle of her bow and sprinted forward, diving once more into the greenery. Her blond hair, fastened to the back of her head, fluttered as the wind passed by, almost like the rectrices of a bird of prey. The evergreen cloak whipped behind her as she continued to sweep in an arc. Nothing was out of the ordinary, until she was about to head back.

Her ears picked up the snapping of a branch before a low growl rumbled from Hayate's throat. Stopping her feet, Riza pressed her back against a broad trunk, the rough texture of the tree bark pushing against her clothes. It was getting brighter, the darkness of the forest not as thick; good because she could see, bad because she was slowly losing her cover. Shifting to the edge, she moved her eyes slowly until she caught sight of a form. Its silhouette suggested it to be human, but she was unwilling to make such a conclusion when she could not see its face. Whatever the being was, Hayate did not like it. Riza could feel him bristle beside her, his fangs bared, and told herself to keep her guard up.

Without warning, the being turned its head so that it was staring in her direction. She was surprised, for she was certain that the surrounding forest acted as a shield from its sight. Not taking any chances, she pulled her weapon out. Her left hand held onto the bow while her right fingers closed around the both the arrow and string; in a fluid motion, she brought up her arms until the arrow was level with her eyes, the string drawn to her face. As she took aim, the being made its way to her, its steps so shaky that she was surprised that its legs kept it up. When it came close enough for her to distinguish the details, Riza found that she had to force down a gasp.

It almost looked human, its body proportions similar to a person; yet Riza could not tell whether it was a man or a woman, even though it did not possess a single piece of clothing. A picture of paradox, it looked malnourished because of its exposed ribs yet healthy because of its well-toned arms and legs. A number of lines tattooed into its pale skin connected holes that were symmetrically drilled into its body. The strange appearance gave an eerie aura that sent chills through her body. But what was most shocking was the fact that it had only one eye set in the middle of its head; the dilated pupils swiveled left and right, up and down, never keeping still. Though it was badly timed, Riza could not help but chuckle as she wondered how it could actually walk with its eye moving around so much.

She could hear it now, moaning as if it was in pain. It said something that she could not understand, so she guessed that they were simply throaty sounds. Almost deterred from shooting, Riza was about to lower her weapon when it extended an arm and cried out in an inhuman voice.

"I'm hungry!" Suddenly rushing forward, it was closing the distance too quickly. Its next words were enough for Riza to come out of her stupor. "Feed me!"

All hesitation gone, she let her fingers go, the arrow propelled by the energy released from the bow's limbs. The fletching caused the missile to rotate, allowing it to fly straight in deadly precision. Before the being could progress further, the flint head burrowing above its eyes. As it drew back howling in pain, Riza fit another arrow and aimed for the area she perceived the heart would be. A second head landed into the being's chest, further pushing it back.

Yet, it refused to fall to the ground despite getting hit in the vital points. Screeching louder than ever, it continued forward with increased speed. She watched it with a growing fear, giving it the only identity she could draw from her knowledge.

_Demon…_

A calloused hand tore a piece of the trunk she was hiding behind, the other getting a hold on her neck. She felt the pressure cut her breathing, the lack of air causing her to cough. The single eye fixed itself on her face, the being slowly processing its captive. There was nothing in that black pupil that indicated higher thinking; the feral glint only came from its instinct to satisfy its basic needs. A twisted grin formed on its mouth, the disturbingly white teeth dripping with saliva as its gray tongue flopped out. Repulsion did not even describe how Riza felt towards its presence.

A black blur shot through the air and latched onto the being's neck, sharp fangs crushing into the sinewy muscles. Perhaps more from surprise than pain, it released its hold on Riza, who lost no time in getting out of its reach. She saw that her dog refused to stop his attack; his claws scraped against the being's skin as he tried to stay on as long as he could. Even though he already saved his master, Hayate was determined to put the unworldly thing to its rest.

Following the canine's example, Riza pulled out a small bow gun from the inside of her cloak. Trained to aim even at close quarters, it took little time for her to find her mark.

"Hayate! Move!"

The command was enough for Hayate. Taking his mouth off, he leapt into the air as the slender bolt hit. The point of entry was right below the bitten area, the space between the clavicles. Grabbing her bow, Riza ran to find cover without looking to the effect of the attack. Something told her that the monster would not be stopped for long; the least she could do was lead it away from the camp.

In her rush, she failed to see the hand that reached out from under her. The pull on her ankle sent her toppling to the ground as her bow flew into the underbrush. Looking behind, she saw another being completely identical to the one she had attacked, only this one was unharmed. Riza cursed under her breath; it was careless for her to neglect the possibility of a second demon in the area.

It pulled her closer, the same look of hunger in its single eye. Discarding the empty bow gun, she instead drew the final weapon she had at the moment and slashed across the being's face. It let go of her leg as it grasped at the cut, completely open to Riza's kick. She drew the dagger in front of her and realized that the tip was covered with a green liquid. Was this the normal color of a demon's blood?

A yelp brought her attention to the first being. She watched as Hayate was thrown against a tree, the impact causing a crack to form on the trunk. Not stopping, the being ran towards her again, the three projectiles quivering against its body with every movement. The second was finally up on its feet, a trail of liquid flowing down its face. Riza watched in horror as the eyeball continued to move wildly in spite of the injury. She had always believed that she had removed all fear from her soul, yet fear returned to its place in her heart as the two creatures approached.

Pain exploded across her back, the unexpected shock causing her to fall to her knees. She hugged her arms around her chest, her hands unable to go any further than her sides. It was almost like that day years ago, when she had almost wished that death would take her life. The searing hotness consumed her senses, the two beings no longer an issue in her mind. The grass in front of her disappeared as the throbbing continued to pound against her back. She could only feel the symbol, the lines, horizontal, vertical, diagonal, arc. That symbol her father had burned into her flesh, forever scarring her. Now, it was like the old burns were reignited, the pain as clear as ever.

Then, it all disappeared, as if someone had cut the circuit that provided the power. Because of the lingering sting, it took a while for Riza to realize that the pain was slowly dissipating. She found that her hearing was working again, the hungry groans of the beings sounding closer. Vision also returned, and she lifted her eyes to face the oncoming enemies.

Instead of the pale beings, amber eyes caught another figure in front of her view. Clothed in a dark colored cloak that reached to the ground, the hood was pulled back to reveal the figure's head, though all she could see was a mass of short, black hair. Still feeling the pain in her backside, Riza tried to force herself up when she heard a masculine voice come from the figure.

"I don't think it's fair that the two of you are ganging up on a woman. Perhaps the immorality of such behavior isn't clear to you."

Ignoring the cynical tone, Riza tried to keep her voice steady while addressing the figure. "Weapons don't work against them. I've already targeted the vital points, but it was of no effect."

"I see. So I'm guessing that you are in need of assistance my lady?"

She could not stop herself from retorting sharply. "You see my current state and ask such a question?"

"My apologies. I suppose it was a thoughtless inquiry." She saw the figure lift an arm, the sleeve of the cloak falling slightly to reveal a white glove covering the hand. "If they won't fall after targeting the vital points, why not target the entire body?"

As she processed the words, Riza heard a distinct snap as the fingers deftly slid across each other. A single line of blue trailed into the air before the forest was lit up from the two balls of fires that erupted around the beings. No words could describe the astonishment she felt as she watched the flames burn, the creatures immobilized within their fiery prison. Unsure of how the fires appeared out of nowhere, she guessed that the figure had played some part in their ignition.

The figure turned to her, the light from the flames allowing her to take in the appearance. Surprisingly, she found herself looking at a man. Piercing black eyes stared into her own, though the look he gave her seemed to be soft. The dark pupils seemed to be filled with age, a contrast to the boyish features of his face. Despite the short hair falling over his eyes, Riza admitted that he was not exactly bad looking. A smile came onto his face as he reached out his gloved hand to her.

"Do you need some help?"

Without answering, she accepted the hand and felt herself get off the ground and onto her feet. The last of the flames died out, leaving only a pile of ashes where the beings were standing. Unconsciously, Riza shuddered at the awesome power of the man's attack. The creatures that had refused to die by her hands were completely annihilated by a single attack from him. She could feel that his eyes were still on her, as if the man…no…

"What are you?"

"Pardon me?"

He sounded confused, but she had to be sure. The words of her father came back to her, the haunting message that she had refused to acknowledge up until now. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"The symbols that were etched onto my back reacted today, even though the burns had cooled down long ago. My…father revealed to me that it was the answer to his research, that the symbol would activate one day and…summon…" She stopped as her voice began to waiver. It was not the right time to show weakness, not in front of him. She had to remain strong for what was to come. Holding his gaze, she narrowed her eyes and carried on. "Are you the demon called by this symbol?"

He looked to be in thought, as if he was trying to find the right answer to give her. She studied him carefully; he looked to be human, but she remembered that even demons could wear the skin in order to deceive. Besides, he had called upon flames with only a snap of his fingers, almost like magic.

The image of the boys came back into her mind. It had been the same with them; simple clapping to produce a powerful attack from the earth. She decided that she would have to dig a little deeper with the children in order to comprehend their true situation.

His voice brought her back to the present. "I suppose I was technically summoned by the symbol on your back. And I can't say that I'm the same as you…"

"So, now that you're here, are you going to kill me demon?"

"Why in the world would you think that I'd do something like that?"

"Do demons need a reason for any of their actions?"

"My lady, you are far too cruel."

"I believe that it is your kind who are considered to be cruel." Riza waited for him to finish sighing. "I have no business with you, so depart at once."

"I'm afraid that I cannot follow that order."

"Are you going to tell me that my father's words are true then? Are you a demon who has come to serve the one who holds the symbol?"

He bowed to her with an amused smirk on his face. "If the one holding the symbol is a beautiful woman such as yourself, then yes, I am here to serve you."

"I will hold you to your word for now, demon. But if you show any signs of turning against me, I will send you back to the hell you came from."

"If I stray from my duty, you are free to shoot my back. Will that be acceptable?" He smiled as Riza nodded. "Now, how may I address you?"

"Call me 'Hawkeye.' It is the name I give to others."

"As you wish Lady Hawkeye."

"Drop the 'lady.' I'd rather not be called by that title."

"Whatever you want, Hawkeye. However, I have one request."

"What is it?"

"I would rather you call me by something other than 'demon.' It's a little rude, don't you think?"

"How would you like me to address you then?"

With a thoughtful frown, he turned his eyes to the sky, searching for a suitable name. Smiling again, he looked at her with a spark in his eye. "I believe 'Mustang' would be sufficient."

"Did you choose an animal to make a mockery of my name?"

"Not at all. It is the name that I give to others."

Rolling her eyes, Riza ignored Mustang's chuckle as she picked up her cross bow. The groove was fit with a new bolt before it was returned into her cloak, ready to be used in another tight situation. A light panting made her look down at Hayate, which was patiently sitting with her bow in his mouth. She gave him a tired smile before accepting the offered weapon, rewarding the dog with a scratch behind his ear. Deep down, she was glad that Hayate had not been killed, even though he had suffered much from the fight.

But what exactly were those pale creatures? More importantly, why did she have to resort to demon summoning to defeat them? Riza looked over to her summon. Hands resting inside the pockets, he was staring at the sky. The sun was rising in the east, its presence painting an array of colors across its canopy, the normally blue canvas yielding to the orange, red, and purple. All the while, a look of longing remained on his face. She almost felt guilty for binding him, stealing his freedom so he could serve her. But then she remembered what he was. If he was free, he probably would have been spending his time by killing humans, or at least making them miserable; after seeing his flames, she would not be surprised if he burned souls for his own amusement.

Realizing that he was being watched, Mustang returned Riza's stare, the corners of his lips rising. "Whenever you're ready, Hawkeye."

Already finding him annoying, Riza turned without a word and walked through the forest. She kept her eyes straight ahead, refusing to look behind to see if he was following; in the end, she knew that he was there, and that he would be there for a long time. Silently moving around the trees, she berated herself for her actions, though she was not responsible to some extent. She never knew how to control that symbol, other than the few sentences her father offered. Gritting her teeth, she recalled his final words that day.

_The symbol I have given you will activate only when you are in a situation where you cannot get out by yourself. In short, it will summon help for you when you are facing a great danger to your life. Until then, you are free to believe that you will not be using my research. But it will only be a matter of time before you will wish to keep your life…_

Clenching the bow tightly in her hands, she could feel her nails digging into her palm just enough so that blood wouldn't be drawn. Had she really been that desperate to save her life? Did she sink so low that she had to rely on the aid of a demon so that she could see one more day?

Surreptitiously moving her head, she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Taking smooth strides, he made sure to remain a few feet behind her, giving her space that she wanted. Surprisingly, Black Hayate was walking beside him without a sound; strangely enough, Hayate did not consider him a threat. At least she knew that she would not be attacked by him for the time being.

Mustang caught her watching him and his face took on a happy expression. The slanted eyes closed and a wide grin shone at her as he gave a small wave. Feeling her face warm up, Riza turned back around, berating herself for almost falling to the demon's charm.

As she continued through the forest, she wondered whether summoning Mustang is going to be the biggest mistake of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Somehow I managed to finish this chapter faster than I had planned. However, due to an exam Wednesday and a final next Monday, I do not believe that I will be able to finish the next chapter as quickly. Please bear with me. Also, I apologize if the chapters seem a little rushed. I have found in my previous stories that writing excessive details caused me to lose interest before I was able to complete the stories. I am trying to balance the timing and the details of events so the same thing will not happen to this story.

nobodysirius: Thank you for your review. I realize that I tend write ambiguously at times, and I will try to fix this habit the best as I can.

ssadropout: I am glad that you are interested in this story. I hope that I will be able to hold your interest as I continue to write.

I appreciate the reviews, but I do not require them. All I require is that the reader will give my story a chance. Please enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

They had been through so much, experienced so much, endured so much, that they kept their composure whenever the unexpected occurred. After all, surviving in the given conditions would be impossible unless they were able to readily adapt. Even now they were breaking up the camp, preparing for the daily routine of trekking through the terrain. Yet, Riza knew that every one of their members held some amount of surprise when she returned with the dark-haired summon.

After the first glance they stopped their activities and simply stared at Mustang; they tried to figure out why a robed man was behind their companion and contemplated whether or not to consider him a threat. A few minutes passed while everyone kept to their thoughts, their mouths remaining shut. Interestingly, it was Ed who broke the tension; sitting with the other children, he held onto his breakfast while pointing an empty spoon at Mustang.

"Hey, who's your friend?"

It took Riza a few seconds to come up with the right thing to say. Revealing that she summoned a demon might be too reckless. Instead, she directed her amber irises to Mustang, her eyes sharpening when he caught her look. She hoped he got the message; keep quiet and leave the explanations to her.

"I met him after you went with Havoc. I couldn't leave him alone in this forest so I had him follow me here."

One of the men dropped the bags in his hands, his burly arms relaxing as the load was removed. Taking another look at Mustang, he cleared his throat before beginning.

"Are you sure that he couldn't take care of himself? I think he looks…capable of handling himself in this environment."

Nobody commented, for each of them was thinking the same. If the black robe was not eerily intimidating enough, the sharp eyes and determined expression provided an aura around the man that seemed to warn any being that planned to attack. All in all, something told them that he would be able to do more than hold his own if he was assaulted. As much as Riza would have agreed with them, she knew that Mustang would not be too happy if expelled from her presence.

"You know better than anyone else that appearances can be deceiving, Breda. Even if this…man looks to be capable, I'm not so sure that he really is." She ignored the slight protest from the summon. "Anyway, he will be joining us, at least until we reach the next town."

Breda remained doubtful, a wary frown on his lips. Riza could see that some were not very convinced either, so she was thankful when the young man with glasses and spiked hair voiced his opinion.

"Well, it's not like we can send him back to the forest. I mean, we're all together so we can combine our abilities for survival. So there shouldn't be a problem with having an extra member, right?"

"You can't be too trusting, Fuery." Havoc lit a hand-rolled cigarette in his mouth, blowing out a mouthful of smoke before smirking at his younger friend. "Then again, I guess you have a point. We're not so rude as to kick out a stranger, right Breda?"

Breda shrugged his broad shoulders. "I was just giving my observations. It's not like I was going to tell him to go back."

Fuery gave a sympathetic nod before he turned to Mustang. "Well, I hope you'll understand that we didn't mean any harm. One can never be too cautious, you know? Anyway, my name's Kain Fuery, the tough-looking guy is Breda, the smoking guy is Havoc, and the intellectual-looking guy is Falman." With his finger, the young man identified each of the men in the order he introduced them. All of them gave Mustang a nod as he followed Fuery's directing.

Once he took note of each of their faces, Mustang gave a courteous smile while raising his hand as a greeting. "Good to meet each of you. I hope that my time in your company will be agreeable. But what about the youthful beauty hiding near the back?" With lithe grace, he made a motion towards the wavy-haired woman, as if he was asking her for an introduction.

She gave him an amused smile before turning to Riza. "I have to say, you certainly brought back a gentlemen. Now if only the men in the cities were as courteous." Leaving Riza's exasperated look, she faced Mustang once more. "Flattery will get you nowhere, though I thank you for the compliment. My name is Rebecca Catalina."

"I am pleased to meet your acquaintance, Miss Catalina. I have to correct you, though, for flattery can take you very far."

Riza watched as disbelief etched onto the faces of the males; even Fuery could not help but stare at her summon with a disapproving expression. Just her luck; the demon had to be a blatant seducer. She got ready to step in and stop Mustang before he did any more damage. Yet, someone beat her to it.

"Will you stop being so promiscuous? I swear I'm gonna lose my appetite if I hear your sweet talk again."

Everyone turned to regard Ed. Slowly moving his spoon with his teeth, a rebellious glint entered his golden eyes as he held Mustang's gaze. If Riza had any say in it, she would have sworn that the child was challenging the older individual. And because of the unruly tone in which he addressed Mustang, she would not be surprised if Mustang become provoked.

Yet, he simply returned the child's stare with an amused smile. Walking over to Ed, he got close enough so that he was looking down on the boy.

"Sorry about that. I had no idea that I was annoying you. Then again, it was hard for me to notice such a short creature, especially when that creature is sitting down."

"What the hell did you say to me you jerk?"

Riza watched as Ed burst from his seat, reaching for the summon who back-stepped away to avoid getting caught. She could tell that every member of her group took note of the youth's insecurity, perhaps to exploit it at a later date. While Ed was trying to attack Mustang, Riza added another characteristic to the summon: arrogant. With a sigh, she left the two to deal with their issues; following her lead, the others went back to packing their possessions. If there was one thing that should not be wasted out here it was time.

Just as she finished closing her bag, she noticed that Rebecca was waiting beside her, as if she wanted to talk. Getting up from her position, Riza gave the attention to her friend. Once Rebecca knew that Riza was listening, she began.

"I swear, Riza. You go out to check for danger and come back with a man trailing after you." Leaning closer, she lowered her voice that only Riza could hear her. "Why don't you give me some advice on finding a man?"

"Here's some advice. The desires of a person are not always what they seem to be."

"Don't give me that! I want some real advice so I can finally settle down with a husband who'll let me live a comfortable life."

"If you haven't realized already, we're living in a country run by a demon. I doubt that you'll be living a comfortable life even if you find a man."

"Riza Hawkeye, you are the most insensitive woman I have ever met."

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment."

"Sometimes I wonder how I deal with you." Shaking her head, Rebecca turned her head to see that Ed was still raving at Mustang. "It doesn't seem like they're going to stop anytime soon. I think you should go and separate them."

"Why don't you go do it?"

"Hey, he's your man."

Riza sighed in defeat; it would be pointless to argue further with the wavy-haired woman. If asked, Riza would say that Rebecca was the most stubborn woman she knew. Yet, that stubbornness had saved more than a few lives during their travels, so Riza found that she could not completely condemn her friend.

Moving towards her summon, Riza noticed that Ed had calmed down slightly, though he still looked displeased. When she got closer, she heard the boy address Mustang in a low voice.

"What took you so long, bastard Commander?"

"Let's just say that I'm not as rash as you and your brother. I had to make sure the time was right before acting."

"You sure that it wasn't because you're weaker than us?"

"Come now, Ed. You have to admit that what you just said was absolutely ridiculous."

"No, I don't. Hell, I bet even Al could kick your ass."

A cold air hit her as realization settled in; the demon was familiar with the golden-eyed boy. The trust she had in the children was slowly dissipating; her belief that the three were innocent travelers had to be re-examined. They were definitely hiding something, something that Riza was determined to reveal.

She had to stop herself from flinching when Mustang raised his eyes, the black irises boring into her amber. Rather than the soft look from before, a shocked glance turned into a stony glare that was shot in her direction. At Mustang's reaction, Ed moved his body so that he could also see Riza. As much as she hated to admit it, Riza found both of their stares intimidating. Both had a dangerous glint in their eyes, almost inhuman. Yet, something told her that they were not looking at her, but beyond her.

Hayate's frantic bark and Winry's shriek rang out at the same time, catching everybody's attention. Turning around, Riza's instincts sent her looking in the same direction as Mustang and Ed. She saw the cause of the dog and girl's upset, and the cold air hit her once more.

It was terrifying to come across one, but encountering five of those demonic beings was simply nerve-racking. The pale figures drew closer to their camp, the single eyes twitching as they dragged themselves forward. Their collective moans carried through the air, a mixture that sounded like an ominous song. Combined with their sluggish movements and outstretched arms, they looked to be the manifestation of death. And Riza knew that it was only a matter of time before their speed accelerates.

Almost as if they recognized their prey, the pale beings abandoned their current pace and sprinted forward. Unfortunately for Winry, her scream attracted unwanted attention; two of the beings came at her, their mouths ready to close down on her flesh. Fortunately for Winry, Al stepped in front of her, his hands already coming together; as a precautionary measure, the girl grabbed her hammer.

The rest of the beings separated from each other, making Riza wonder if team work was not their forte. One went for Falman, though its momentum was stopped by the sharp end of a pike. Fuery forced his weapon deeper into the being as Falman moved out of the way. Both were surprised when the being continued towards them, deliberately causing the pike to skewer its abdomen.

Another being went for Havoc, who reflexively pulled out his crossbow. Biting down on his cigarette, he aimed at the being's chest and fired. Though the bolt hit the mark, it did little to slow the approaching demon. It managed to grasp the man's wrist, but the sharp blade of an axe severed its arm. Breda drew back his axe as the pale being stepped back, green liquid spurting from the newly formed wound. Staring at the oddly colored blood, Breda shouted with frustration.

"What the hell are these things?"

"Unidentified anthropomorphic species. Appearances suggest that the identities are most likely demonic creatures."

"Falman, don't you dare start with your weird explanations!" Rebecca scolded the man before jumping into the fray. Sending a kick at the being's chest, she managed to push it to the end of Fuery's weapon. Because of her action, Fuery was able to pull out his pike and strike again.

The remaining demon closed in on Black Hayate, attracted by its barking. Thankful that her bow gun was re-filled, Riza took out the smaller bow and let the missile fly. She watched the tip drive into the back of the being's head and called out to her dog.

"Come here Hayate!"

His ears perked up as the command registered, and Hayate dashed over to Riza's side before the being could catch him. He had stopped barking, though he continued to growl at the foreign threat. Riza knew that he would not hesitate to latch onto the being, just like last time. However, she was unwilling to let him take such a risk a second time.

Taking a moment to scan her surroundings, her eyes froze onto the two children. Even with his magic, Al was having difficulty dealing with two demons at the same time. He had formed a lance from the ground and was currently using both ends to attack his opponents simultaneously. Yet, one dove past his weapon and reached Winry.

The girl closed her eyes and swung her weapon with as much force as she could muster. Her arm shook as the head of the hammer caused a part of the being's skull to cave inward. This would be a devastating blow to a regular person, but to the demon it was only an inconvenience. Its hands latched onto Winry's shoulders, its jaw ready to swing shut on the girl's head. Al's eyes widened as he watched death come for his friend.

"Stop it!"

It was almost as if a gap formed in time. Every one of the pale beings halted in their steps as soon as they heard the boy's cry. From what Riza could see, it was a hesitant pause, as if the demons could not decide whether to follow the demand or their hunger. But she was sure that every member of their group was equally stunned by the result of Al's outburst.

"Move out of the way!"

If Ed's voice did not convince them, then the movement under their feet was the reason they decided to follow his direction. As the group members kept their distance, the pale beings were assaulted by the large hands that formed out of the earth. The strange attack pushed all five beings into a pile. Unable to comprehend the motivation for the attack, everyone fixed their attention on the boy.

Unexpectedly, it was not Ed who continued to act; instead, he rushed over to Winry and Al, hoping that they were unharmed. No, it was Mustang who took over where Ed left off, though he did not give a drastic indication. With a cool frown on his lips, Mustang raised his gloved hand toward the demons, his fingers in position. It was a quick snap, though the sound that was emitted was much louder than normal. Before everyone's eyes, a pillar of fire erupted in the middle of the beings; hot flames incinerated their targets while shrieks flew into the air. Through it all, Mustang's eyes never left the center of the flames.

When the attack finally died out, all that was left was a mound of gray residue in place of the beings. She did not have any particular liking for them, but Riza wished that that he had not been so intense. For one thing, the people who witnessed the attack probably found it shocking, if not frightening. It was not exactly the best action to take, especially when he was regarded with suspicion even before the attack.

It was Breda who once again voiced everybody's opinion. "All right, I think there needs to be a few explanations." He pointed at the children. "First, you guys have to tell us the truth about your identities, because I'm pretty sure that demons don't follow anything a human tells them to do."

The three children exchanged looks of guilt between themselves; they knew that these people would not tolerate any more secrets, not after the unexpected display. Al nodded to his brother, almost as if to say that he would take responsibility, before turning to the adults.

"Okay, the real reason we're here is that my brother and I are looking for someone. But at the moment, we're not sure where this someone is."

Havoc discarded the burnt cigarette from his mouth, his voice clear as he addressed Al. "That was some magic you and you're brother showed us. So tell me, are you two human?"

Al dropped his eyes to the ground, unsure how to respond. If he said yes, they would assume that he was lying, for Breda was not incorrect when he said that demons do not obey the commands of a human. If he said no, the possibility of death was high. Havoc could see that the boy was getting uncomfortable, and though he wanted to give his sympathy, he knew that it was not the right time.

"All right then, is that girl a human?"

"Of course she is!" It was Ed who answered the question, his eyes burning with anger at Havoc's suggestion.

Winry stepped in before Ed could say anything else. "Please don't get the wrong idea. You see, my parents were killed by demons when I was young, and my grandmother wasn't around anymore. She was the only living family member I had left…"

"But…" It was only for a few seconds, but Riza swore that she saw Winry send a threatening glance at Ed. Either way, the boy kept his mouth shut as Winry continued.

"I was truly alone in the world. At least that was what I thought, until one day Ed and Al suddenly came to me. It was almost as if I summoned them in desperation…"

"Is that even possible?" Havoc found it incredulous that mere emotions could produce such an effect.

"There have been cases where people have called supernatural beings to their aid. I believe that many summoners have used these occurrences as a basis for their magic." Falman could not help but verify Winry's explanation, especially after seeing Havoc's disbelief. The others let this information settle in before turning back to Winry, willing for her to continue.

"They came to me and offered me protection. However, they also asked that I accompany them in their travels. Just like Al said, they're looking for someone important. And since I had nothing left in my hometown, I decided that I would go with them. I'm so sorry that we had to lie to you before, but we weren't sure whether we could trust you."

Riza watched as the others slowly took in the girl's story. As believable as it sounded, she felt that the children were still keeping something from them. Of course, the explanation they gave seemed to hold more truth that before, so she decided to let them go for now. However, she was still curious about one thing.

"Al, would you like to tell us who it is you are looking for?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Hawkeye, but I'd rather not say…" Her sharp perception caught the subtle reaction that her question drew from both of the boys. The fact that they were afraid of revealing the identity of their target was a little suspicious. Yet, it seemed to be more from shame rather than deceit.

Breda nodded at the children. "Okay, we won't ask anymore. However, I can't say that I can forget what happened just now. I'll be keeping an eye on you boys, so you better watch yourselves."

The children returned his nod, glad that they did not have to be interrogated further. For the most part, the other members seemed to accept them; the doubtful looks they had before were softening. But, as she watched Breda fix his eyes on Mustang, Riza realized that it was not over yet.

"Now, it's your turn. I don't think you've properly introduced yourself, stranger. And from your last attack, I'm also starting to question whether you're a human."

Rebecca sighed with exasperation, tired of the constant questioning. "Oh come on, Breda! You know that there are plenty of people who are able to use magic!"

"Sorry Rebecca, but I have to say that I'm curious myself." Rebecca glared at Havoc, who simply ignored her as he turned to Mustang. "When those…things attacked us, I noticed that you remained exceptionally calm while the rest of us were taken aback. If I had to guess, either you've faced these things before or you're not exactly human."

Mustang smirked at Breda and Havoc before turning to Riza. "You should be proud for having such clever friends. But I'm afraid that I will have to give them the introduction that is due." He turned so that he was facing every member of the group with a mischievous smile. "My name is Mustang. I have been summoned by Hawkeye, who has requested of my assistance."

Stunned by the announcement, all turned to Riza, who directed her eyes to the ground. She had seen it coming, for she could have kept it hidden for only so long. The best she could do now was to act as if she was not bothered too much by her summon. Just like in any other situation she could not show any weakness. She brought back the confidence in her eyes and spoke with a decisive tone.

"Each one of you knows about the symbol on my back and the significance of it. So, each one of you should understand that there is truth in what has just been said. While I was scouting the area, I was attacked by the same type of demons we just encountered. Somehow, I managed to summon Mustang, who was able to get rid of the demons."

"The symbol that you mention is the one that your father claimed to be the fruit of his research, correct?"

"Yes, Fuery. It is that exact symbol."

"If I'm not mistaken, Hawkeye, your father specialized his summoning…"

"…with demons…" She finished Falman's sentence in a voice that masked her emotions. Then again, there was no need to get emotional. It was a fact that she had learned to accept; though she considered it to be a grave mistake, she could not deny the core behind her father's research.

Havoc put an unlit cigarette in his mouth and caught Mustang's eyes. "So, are you a demon?" When Mustang gave him a smirk, Havoc let out a chuckle. "Well, since you're able to use fire, I don't suppose you could give me a light?"

Riza stared at the blond man with disbelief. "Havoc, do you realize that you're asking the demon to burn your face?"

"Hawkeye, do you remember the request I asked of you?" Riza was surprised when the summon suddenly addressed her. "I asked that you would not refer to me with that term. And as for my flames," Mustang snapped his fingers, causing the end of Havoc's cigarette to light up, "I have to admit that pinpointing is my specialty."

Havoc took in the smoke before exhaling. "Can't say that he isn't useful…So, Mustang, why do you not want Hawkeye to call you 'demon'?"

"Such a foul word should never come from the lips of a beautiful woman. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Havoc?"

"I suppose you have a point. By the way, drop the formalities. I can't say that I'm comfortable with the whole respectful frontage."

"I'm finding that many people hold the same opinion."

Riza frowned when Mustang sent her a smug grin. So what if she did not like formalities? Riza always believed it was enough to call people by their surname. Any attachments were an unnecessary hindrance when one is to be addressed. Falman's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me if it seems like I'm intruding, Mr. Mustang. However, seeing as both you and the boys were summoned, was there any chance that you knew them before coming here?"

She sent a sharp gaze at Mustang, and though he could not see it, she was sure that he felt her stare. After hearing his conversation with Ed, Riza was not about to let him slip away from this question; she wanted to hear his answer just as much as everybody else.

"Yes. I met the brothers before I was summoned by Hawkeye. However, I don't believe we ever got really close because of our…busy schedule."

Riza saw his eyes rest on her, his gaze firm. "Are you telling the truth Mustang?"

"I swear on my honor that I did not lie." There was no deception hidden in those black irises, and she decided that she would take his word.

"Well, it looks like Hawkeye is capable of keeping her summon under control. So I don't see any reason why Mustang can't come with us." Havoc grinned at Breda as he let his words sink in. Breda gave no reply, though his face showed that he was satisfied with what he was told.

"All right, I think it's time we address the _important_ issues now." Rebecca walked over to the remains of the demons to indicate her point. "What in the world were these things? And will we be targeted by them again?"

Breda crossed his arms and replied. "Like Falman said, we don't know what these things are. And we can't ignore the possibility that we'll be attacked again."

"Then what's our plan of action?"

In response to Rebecca's question, Riza turned to Falman. "Can you recall the closest town and determine its distance from our present location?"

He remained quiet as his mind calculated, though it was not long before he had an answer. "In this area, the nearest place would be East City. It will take us about a day to reach the city, perhaps less than a day if we make good time."

Nodding her head, Riza turned to the rest of the group. "I'm sure we all agree our safety is priority at the moment. If we manage to get to our destination, we will have the support and protection from Commander Grumman and his militia. Also, it would be helpful if we warned them of these demons. If these creatures managed to catch them off guard, the people will be in danger. So our best bet is to break camp and head for East City."

Voicing their approval, the rest of the group resumed packing their belongings. The sun was not even close to its peak by the time they were off with a new goal in mind: get to the next city without any casualties. It was no different from their usual goal to survive; while it may have seemed that they were simply wandering aimlessly throughout the land, Riza knew that it was so much more.

Their group was one of the many that traveled from city to city, town to town. Along the way, they made sure to note any changes in their path, any threats that could be detrimental to those who could not leave their homes. In addition to the constant inspection, they would spread any news that they received at each stop; more than once they had delivered a message from one official to another.

What amazed many people, though, was the fact that everyone in the group entered this life voluntarily. It was a job that normally would not be taken, even if they were paid. The risks were too great, and their lives were forfeit if the ruling demons caught them. But for Riza and the others, the assistance they provided to others was worth the gamble.

As they continued on, Riza noticed that everyone's spirits were high, despite the morning commotion. Fuery remained in conversation with the children, who also seemed to enjoy his company. Riza smiled as she reminded herself that the younger man's friendliest knew no bounds. It was little wonder why every person he met felt comfortable around him.

Interestingly, it was Breda who talked to Mustang as they walked on. From the few words she picked up, Riza figured that they were talking about different strategies that could be used in some sort of game. What did they call it? Chess? Riza was surprised that Mustang was able to challenge Breda's tactics, and even more surprised that demons played chess. All the while, Havoc, Rebecca, and Falman followed behind, silently listening to the exchange.

Riza admitted that this was one of their strengths. Even in the midst of danger, even after a shocking revelation, their group was able to move forward without hesitation, without despair. They held on to their optimism, for it was the only thing that kept them sane in this country. The fact that they were under the jurisdiction of a demon was discouraging, but the time they spent together allowed them to go beyond dismal feelings. It was an attribute that each one of them valued.

Just as Falman predicted, their group entered the city as the sun was beginning to reach the western horizon. The streets were not as busy; most of the people had already entered their homes, their work for the day complete. A few mingled near the stores and restaurants, neither going in nor heading back. A sense of peace could be felt in this city; its citizens were untroubled and unworried.

Every member knew where to go. Once any group of travelers arrived in East City, they had to report to a specific building, the residence of the commander of the militia. Even if it was for a brief moment, they had to check in with the man and give him a report on their findings. It was a procedure that did not take too long to complete. Yet, they knew that this visit would be longer than usual.

Riza led the way, walking into the gated yard as the rest came after her. A firm knock on the wooden door announced their presence, and in short time it opened to reveal an old man, his features etched with the experience of age. After a single glance, his face broke out into a jovial expression as he addressed Riza.

"Well, look who has come to visit! It's been a while since your group decided to stop by East City."

"Good evening, Commander Grumman. I hope we aren't intruding on your time."

"It is never a trouble, Hawkeye. Now then, why don't you bring yourselves in?" Grumman eyed the three children before he examined Mustang. "I see that you have increased the members in your group."

"It's a long story…"

"Splendid! Why don't you give me the details over a cup of tea? I'm sure that there will be enough for everyone here."

Unable to refuse the offer, Riza and the others followed the old man into his home. It was a large residence, probably one of the largest in the city. Grumman claimed that he had more rooms than he needed, though his visitors could see that half of the rooms were filled with his collection of eccentricities. Then again, he owned the place, so he had the right to use it as he saw fit.

Once the tea was ready and everybody was sitting in the dining room, the group began to relay their travels to the commander. Each contributed whenever it was necessary, their combined memories painting a picture for Grumman. It really had been some time since they had returned to East City; the length of their report confirmed this. As their account came to a close, they could see that Grumman was more than interested in what had happened to them in the past few hours. He especially kept his eyes on Mustang, though he occasionally studied the brothers. When it was all said and done, Grumman finished the last of his tea before voicing his opinions.

"I have to admit that I am not surprised about the pale beings. Other groups that came before you have mentioned the new creatures to me and warned me to keep the city protected. Luckily, we have been threatened yet." Grumman placed his arms on the table and folded his hands. His brow furrowed slightly as his expression turned grim. "However, I've heard that South City was having some trouble with unidentified demons. If I had to guess, I'd say that they are the same ones that attacked your group."

"Sir, if you need any assistance in protecting the city, we will be glad to…"

"No no, Fuery. I did not mean to suggest that we cannot handle the situation. However, I am growing weary of having to deal with each new problem that arises. I wonder how we can truly be rid of this constant struggle for survival."

Havoc pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, though he kept it unlit. "You want to target the source of the problem."

"As sharp as ever, Havoc. I'm glad that you haven't lost your cleverness."

"Commander Grumman, have you lost your mind? How can you say that you want to overthrow the king when he has so many demons backing him?"

Though surprised by Rebecca's outburst, Breda nodded to her words. "I am curious to know, Commander Grumman. If the king is taken off the throne, wouldn't another demon replace him?"

Grumman looked at each of them and gave a mischievous smile. "I did not say that dethroning the king was a good idea. However," Grumman looked to Roy with a glint in his eye, "replacing the king with a demon of our choice may not be so bad."

If Roy had any surprise at all, then he did well to hide it; Riza found that there was no hint of it on his face. A cool smirk came onto his lips as he stared back at the commander, his dark eyes revealing his amusement at the idea. "Are you sure that you would agree to such a thing? Wouldn't it be easier to simply kill the demons and be rid of them all at once?"

"Such an action would require more deaths than necessary. I'm sure that there is a hierarchy among demons. If we can somehow manage to get you to the top, then the lower demons will have no choice but to follow your commands. Once that happens, I'm sure that things will be much easier for us."

"And why exactly do I have to be chosen? Why not choose one of the brothers to take the king's place?"

"Come now, Mr. Mustang. Even if you're a demon, you should realize that the boys are a bit too young to put to such a task."

"Hey! We're probably more capable of being leaders than that womanizing jerk!"

Grumman chuckled at Ed's outburst. "Yes, yes. However, I don't think I would feel very comfortable giving you boys such a dangerous task." He took a moment to look at Riza before turning his attention back to Roy. "From what I gathered from the report, I can see that you have a pact that you can't break with Hawkeye."

"You hit the mark. As her summon, I have sworn to serve her."

"Well then, it looks like we will have a way to keep you in check after you are put on the throne, Mr. Mustang."

"You certainly are bold with your decisions, Commander."

"Let's just say that I like to take advantage of opportunities that come by."

"Commander Grumman, I have to say that I do not agree with this plan! The risks are too great, and the chance of success is not guaranteed!"

"I suppose you have a point, Hawkeye. But, isn't it better than doing nothing at all?" He looked at Riza and saw that she was still unconvinced. With a sigh he continued. "Then again, all of this might be the foolish chatter of an old man. I suppose age has messed with my mind a bit…"

"Sir, you know that I wasn't implying that you are senile. I was merely stating that we might not be ready for to execute your plan. After all, I only met Mustang today."

"Perhaps, Hawkeye, perhaps. If it does seem a little rushed, I'm sure that you could talk amongst yourself as you continue traveling. I believe that West City should also be informed of the outbreak of demons. If your group does not mind…"

"We'll be happy to relay the information to them."

"Splendid! Though I hope you will stay for at least a week in East City?"

Riza looked at the others and found that all of their opinions were same. "I believe that I speak for everyone when I say that we plan to leave tomorrow. The faster we reach West City, the better it would be."

Grumman's expression softened into the cheery smile once again. "Well, I believe that I've kept you here longer than I should have. It must've been a tiring trek coming here, and I'm sure that everybody wants a rest before tomorrow. Will you be staying for the night?"

"Sorry Commander, but I think we'll go to the usual place. Did the last group leave already?"

"Of course, Havoc. The inn has been empty for a while now. I'm sure the owner will remember your faces once you get there."

Nodding to show their gratitude, everybody got up from the table and began to head for the door. Each thanked the commander for the tea and apologized for not accepting his generous offer. Grumman simply laughed off the apologies, but he kept his eyes on Riza's summon. Just before Mustang could leave, Grumman caught his attention with a brief cough.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with you Mr. Mustang."

Every head turned back to the commander with amazement. It was certainly unexpected that Grumman called out to Mustang. The interest the man had in Riza's summon was strange; perhaps the commander's idiosyncrasy drew him to Mustang, who was indeed an unusual being.

Though he did look startled, Mustang quickly regained his composure and gave the man a respectful smile.

"I don't mind staying behind to talk, but I don't know my way around the city. I'm afraid I won't be able to rendezvous with the others."

"I can see where your concern is coming from." Grumman turned towards Riza. "Hawkeye, would you mind remaining here with Mustang? You can show him the way once we're finished."

"I hope you don't mind me inquiring, but why me?"

Rebecca snickered softly before addressing her friend. "You're the one who summoned him so you're responsible for him, Risa."

Riza scowled at her before directing her look at Mustang; her scowl deepened when he gave that aggravating smile, the smile that somehow emitted an aura of self-importance. Nevertheless, Riza swallowed her pride and nodded to Grumman as if to say that she would follow his request. After a short farewell with the others, the remaining three entered the home again, though this time Riza noticed that Grumman was leading them to his study.

Before they actually came to the room, both Grumman and Riza were startled when Mustang suddenly cleared his throat. They paused for a moment as he started speaking.

"Please forgive me, Commander, but I have to ask you for a favor."

"Ask away, Mr. Mustang."

"You see, I'm finding that I want to exchange my robe for a new set of clothes. You wouldn't happen to have any extra garments to spare, would you?"

"I see nothing wrong with your current attire. You look fine to me."

"Thank you for those kind words, but I doubt other people would feel the same way. I have a feeling that my strange appearance will draw too much attention."

"I see you are a perceptive individual. Yes, I believe that I do have some clothes from my youth that I can give to you." Grumman turned to Riza. "Hawkeye, you are familiar with the arrangement of the rooms in this house. Can you go to the one next to my bedroom and find some suitable clothes for Mr. Mustang? I promise that I'll be done conversing with him by the time you come back."

She did not feel comfortable leaving them alone, but Riza decided to comply. She looked at Mustang with her usual emotionless expression. "Behave yourself."

"You wound me, Hawkeye. I'm not an impertinent child who doesn't have manners"

Without responding, Riza nodded to Grumman before walking to her new destination. She was thankful that the commander had kept a number of candles lit in the hallways; she did not want to admit it, but the size caused the home to appear menacing in the dark. Luckily, the room Grumman specified was not too far from the study. Riza quickly found it and entered with one of the candles in her hand.

Inside, she made her way around the number of objects stored in the room. Stopping in front of an antique wardrobe, Riza opened the wooden doors and set her light on a stand that was conveniently next to her. She was surprised by the size of the clothes; it was hard to believe that the old man had not always been short in stature. It was just as surprising to see so many different styles of clothing in the wardrobe. Even in his youth, the commander could not help but collect exotic items.

Picking through the outfits, Riza chose one that she believed would be suitable for her summon. She could not say that she disagreed with Mustang's concern; she would rather want him to blend in with the others. Who knows, his attire could have drawn the attention of other demons. Then again, demons might recognize each other with more than just clothing.

She decided to dwell on these thoughts at a later time. After putting everything back to the way they were, she left the room and went down the direction that would lead her to the study. As Riza entered, Mustang and Grumman raised their eyes slightly before returning to each other.

"I trust that you will think over what I said, Mr. Mustang?"

"I give you my word, Commander, though I can't say whether I will give the reply you desire."

"Ho ho! Well, I suppose I will be happy as long as you keep my words in mind. Now, I have kept you two here for far too long. But I'm sure you can take care of yourselves as you head back."

"Please don't worry, Commander. I'm more than capable of taking care of my own safety."

"Of course, Hawkeye. And we mustn't forget that you have an extra source of protection." Riza watched as Grumman studied her for a response, but she remained silent. He recognized her resolve and chuckled. Instead, he addressed the summon.

"You can use this room to change. I apologize that I cannot see you two out, but I seem to be feeling weary."

"That will be fine, Commander. Would you like me to lock the place as we leave?"

"I would appreciate the action, Hawkeye. Excuse me, but I will retire to my room now."

They watched as the old man got up from his seat and left the room; Riza had to ask herself if she would ever become used to the commander's eccentric behavior. Sighing, she offered the clothes she had chosen to Mustang, though she refused to meet his eyes. She was glad that he accepted them wordlessly, but it would be foolish to think that he would remain silent.

"Will it be okay if you step out of the room while I change?"

"Feeling a little self-conscious Mustang?"

"Well, the truth is that I'm not wearing anything under this robe. Of course, if you do want to stay…"

It was enough for her. After his first sentence, Riza was already walking towards the door, though she still heard his amused chuckle from behind. Pressing her back against the wall, she waited just outside the open door for him. The fact that he even suggested that she wanted to watch him undress himself made her more annoyed, if that was even possible. Still, Riza had to remind herself that he had helped her…twice. And from the looks of it, he would not stop providing her aid.

She sighed to herself as she realized that he might actually be useful. However, she still could not agree to Grumman's plan. It was just as Mustang had said. She did not want a change of powers; she wanted to be completely free from the demons. As for Mustang's loyalty to her, how could she completely trust in it? He says that he serves her now, but what about later? If he does manage to get to the top, what would keep him from breaking away from his duty and killing her?

A knock brought her attention to Mustang, who interestingly managed to change in the most minimal amount of time possible. Though she would not say it out loud, Riza found that he almost looked human. The white dress shirt was casually buttoned, though he left a few open at the top. Gray pants fell down to his feet, which remained uncovered. Not too bad; compared to her traveler's clothes, he looked like someone who managed to live a better life than most. It was the best they could do at the moment. However, Riza frowned when she saw that he had turned his old robe into a makeshift cape.

"I thought the whole point of changing was so that you can get rid of that thing."

"It seems that I cannot bear to part from it, Hawkeye. I hope you don't mind me keeping it. Besides, I find that I like the ostentatious quality it gives to my appearance."

Shaking her head at the absurdity, Riza led him outside, though she remembered to lock the door behind her. Somehow, Grumman had found a locksmith who created a door closed even after being locked. A rarity, for many people needed to use their keys when they wanted to lock the door from the outside. Just another one of Grumman's quirks.

It was darker now, as most people had already gone to bed. The only light that guided them came from the moon, the half-crescent positioned in the night sky. Though she did not turn around, Riza knew that Mustang was behind her. They walked for some time without speaking; Riza found that she enjoyed the silence, yet curiosity eventually got the better of her.

"What did the Commander say to you?"

"…He talked about a number of subjects. He seemed very knowledgeable about the structure and history of this kingdom."

"Of course. It's not just this city he protects. He is also concerned about the rest of the country."

"Well then, he has my respect."

"I suppose that's a good thing. But don't try to avoid my question."

"Well, he made some inquiries."

"Such as?"

"If I was confident that I could defeat the king."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I didn't think I could do it alone."

"So you do see a possibility?"

"Nothing is impossible, Hawkeye."

"…did he talk about anything else?"

"Just some minor details."

"Minor details?"

"He told me it was a shame that I was a demon."

"Why did he say that?"

"Apparently he approved of my responses to his views. He believed that I just might be able to reshape this country. And," Riza could only imagine that he had the smirk on his face, "that he would have offered his granddaughter's hand in marriage if I was a human."

Riza was thankful for the darkness the night provided. Otherwise, the slight change in the color of her face would have been shown. She kept her voice even as she responded. "Commander Grumman does have a distinctive way of thinking. However, I can't believe that he would reveal such an opinion to you."

"Well, I told him that he was expecting too much."

They both reverted back to the silence until the inn came into view. It was built at the edge in an attempt to draw in people after they enter the city. Of course, it was also built so that the traveling groups would be close to the exit; most usually did not stay for long, opting to go back into the wilderness. They were used to harsh environment, though they would not turn down the offered beds. All of them would agree that they prefer the openness despite the danger that comes with it. But one night in a room with a feathered mattress was not too bad.

Coming up to the entrance, Riza heard a pause in Mustang's steps and turned. She found him looking at the adjacent forest, though he returned his attention to her.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Hawkeye, but I want to stay outdoors for the night. I think I would rather sleep in the forest than in this building."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I'm afraid that I do not feel comfortable being confined in a building."

"The forest is a dangerous place to spend the night, especially when one is alone."

"Oh, is that concern I hear in your voice?"

Her irritation grew again when he took on the smug tone. "Do what you want. However, I'm not responsible for any injuries you get while you're out there."

"I assure you that I will be able to defend myself. Of course, you don't need to worry. If there is any harm that threatens you, I promise that I will come to your rescue."

"And how will you do that when you're so far away?"

"Do not underestimate my abilities."

"I will try my best, Mustang. Have a good night."

"You do the same, Hawkeye."

"Don't go harvesting human souls."

"Your humor never ceases to amuse me."

She watched him head towards the forest until the darkness swallowed him. He was a curious individual; she felt that he revealed so much and yet so little. She reminded herself that less than a day had passed since he arrived yet it felt as if he had been there longer. Still, the constant smirk he gave her caused her to lose her composure, the control on her irritation threatening to burst.

With a frown, Riza went inside in hopes of sleeping away the unreasonable amount of fatigue that had built up in that single day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Summer Session has officially ended, but I am unsure whether I will be able to effectively utilize the time that I have gained. I will do my best to continue updating this story. Hopefully this chapter will be a break from the length of the previous chapters. Also, I have made a small change; the focus has been temporarily shifted for this chapter. I hope the reader will find the chapter satisfying.

**Chapter 3**

The cool breeze blew through the short strands of his black hair as he continued deeper into the forest. Though the heavy canopy blocked the moon's rays, every detail in front of him was clear. His vision was not affected by the lack of light, his eyes used to seeing in the dark. He did not stop making his way into the forest until there was enough distance between his location and the city. While he was with the group, he had made sure to keep the same pace as everyone else, even if he was capable of going faster. This limiting factor was no longer present so it did not take too long to get away from the city.

Mustang stopped in a small pool of light that managed to find its way through the clusters of tree branches. A familiar sensation ran through his body, and he felt his blood pound within his vessels. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. Without his vision, he used his ears to listen to the sounds around him. The activity of the night life dominated most of his auditory senses, but he was able to catch the anomaly among the different sound waves. He reopened his eyes.

"When are you going to come out?" When there was no response, Mustang unconsciously let out a low growl. "I know you're there, so it's no use hiding."

"Congratulations on noticing me, Commander."

Even if he did not turn around, he could recognize the voice. "So it was you, Lust."

"My, I'm glad that you haven't forgotten me."

"How could I forget?"

He faced the new arrival and laid his sharp eyes on her. Even though it was dark, he was able to see her long, wavy hair. She wore a similar robe as his, though hers defined the curves of her body. Her eyes produced a violet shine in the dark, and Mustang reminded himself of the significance behind the color.

"I have to say that you're as beautiful as ever."

"I appreciate your compliments, but I'm afraid they won't stop me from fulfilling my duty."

Mustang narrowed his eyes. "…did _he_ send you?"

"I think you know the answer to that question already."

"How did you find me?"

"Our network is much larger than you think, Commander. You should've known better than to be within the same vicinity as the Elric brothers. We've been tracking them for some time now and we were recently able to get a good lead."

"Only now, Lust? You guys are losing your edge. What would have happened if I was actually on the other side of the world?"

"I'll admit that you had us worried when you left, but luck seems to be on our side, not yours. I myself didn't think I would be able to find the three of you in the same area."

"By the way, where's that obese partner of yours? If I recall, he always followed you."

"Gluttony is dealing with the others. But you should worry more about yourself."

Mustang clenched his fist, but attempted to keep his expression neutral. "You need a vacation. Why don't you ignore your orders for now and go take a break?"

"You know as well as I that I don't have the option." Lust raised her hands and extended her fingers until they became elongated weapons. She smiled when Mustang took a defensive pose. "I have been instructed to bring you back, Commander. Why don't you be a good boy and make my job easy?"

"Sorry, Lust, but I don't plan on going back anytime soon. I have to say that I'm enjoying my new freedom, and I don't wish to lose it just yet."

"Why do you find such enjoyment in false freedom? Just accept your fate and come quietly. If you do, I promise I'll try to keep all of your body parts attached."

He gave her a cold smirk and shifted his body slightly. "So, you're going to inflict as much pain as you can without actually killing me."

Lust returned the gesture with a seductive smile. "It's the beginning of your punishment, Commander, for thinking that you can escape the purpose of your existence."

"What purpose? The one _he_ decided to give me? You'll have to forgive me, but I won't follow anything that bastard has planned."

"Whether you want to or not, it's not your decision to make. Besides, you're much too precious to be allowed to wander unsupervised. Too precious…and too dangerous."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Lust heard a loud pop and saw a blue flash cut through the air. She did not have time to react; it only took a second for the fire to erupt around her. With a cry, Lust tried to move away from the flames, but she found that she was completely surrounded.

Mustang watched the silhouette writhe in the flames he created. His eyes were dark and cold, a complete contrast to the bright hot fire in front of him. Though he did not show it, he was glad that he did not remove his gloves while he was changing into his current clothes.

Moving his eyes away from his attack, he looked at the white material that covered his hands and studied the ancient symbol that was embroidered into the back. He had seen it many times before, studied it during those endless days before he had been summoned. He could say that he could draw out an exact copy of the symbol as long as he had a writing tool. It was the origin behind his flames, and he knew the importance in that one symbol was much greater than it was credited.

His intuition caused him to look up as a black spike came at him. Even though he tried to twist away from the weapon, the end managed to enter into his side first. He felt it at each stage; slicing his skin, penetrating through his muscles, and exiting out of the back. Grinding his teeth, Mustang quickly snapped his fingers and aimed his flames at the black spike. For a minute a line of fire hovered in the air, though the attack finally caused the spike to disintegrate. The force at his side slowly disappeared and left a bleeding hole in its place. Moving one of his hands to his side, he tried to slow the blood flowing out of his body while he drew his attention to his front.

The fire began to subside, and he was able to see the results. Lust's robe was completely singed, her hair no longer perfect. She looked as if she was having trouble standing, for her back was stooped over as she glared at him. Behind those violet irises was a mix of pain and rage. Her lips were twisted into a snarl.

"Is that how you were taught to treat a lady?"

"I can't really see you as a 'lady'. And you were able to counterattack anyway, so I don't see why you're so angry."

"Such a frustrating individual…"

She managed to bring herself up to a straight posture. To Mustang's surprise, Lust abandoned the snarl and regained her old smile. His eyes widened as crimson sparks crackled around her burnt body. As the display of lights brightened the forest, Lust's injuries began to disappear, the burns healing into new skin. Even her robe became repaired, once more covering her figure. Lust flicked back her hair, once more voluminous waves, and gave a smile that Mustang saw as conceited. He forced down his anger and made himself calm, despite the throbbing he felt under his hand.

"I almost forgot that the Deadly Sins had the power of regeneration. Don't you think that ability is a little unfair in a fight?"

"Oh Commander, your own power gives you so much advantage in battle that it should be completely banned in this country. Then again, you won't be allowed to pass down the knowledge that is required to use that power. We can't have another pyromaniac running around, can we?"

"You're not the one who gets to decide that."

Mustang drew back his arm, his fingers ready to snap, but Lust predicted his movements. Lunging forward, she lengthened her index and middle fingers. Her speed beat his; the fingers turned weapons entered his body again, though this time through his right shoulder, below the deltoid muscle. The hit redirected Mustang's flames and made them miss their target.

The pain came from two points now. He let out a sharp gasp before moving backwards in an attempt to free himself from the spikes. But when he looked up, he saw that Lust had closed in. A knee rammed into his chest and sent him flying through the forest; the spikes remained buried in his flesh through it all. Light exploded in front of him before darkness clouded his vision.

Finally, his back collided with the rough exterior of a tree that managed to bear the sudden attack. The hit pushed his lungs against his chest, the air forced out involuntarily. Rough coughs left his throat as he tried to regain his breath; he found it difficult to do so because of both the shock and his injuries. His nerves screamed as the sides of the spikes slid through until they burrowed into the trunk, holding him in place. Tearing his eyes open, Mustang found himself staring into Lust's eyes, black against violet. He glared at her, though beads of sweat began to form on his face. He knew that she was enjoying the moment, and that he could not retaliate.

He flinched when she used her other hand to slash both of his hands, creating two lines that cut through the symbols on the gloves. Slowly, the material slid off his hands and landed next to him.

"And that takes care of your annoying flames."

Before he could protest, he had to bite back a cry when the spikes were pulled out; it was a slow process, purposefully done so that he would feel as much pain before they were actually removed. When they finally left his body, Mustang forced himself against the tree. He was thankful for the trunk now; it was the only support he had to keep himself from falling to the ground. His eyes never left Lust, the piercing glare no longer cold; it held a fiery passion that revealed that he had yet to surrender.

"I have to say that I missed those determined eyes of yours, Commander. Yet I can't help but wonder. Why are you still driven to defy your fate?"

"It's something you'll never understand. You and the other Sins, with your superior attitudes towards everything you deem unworthy."

"Maybe you're right. But I hope you don't mind me guessing your motivation." Lust rested her chin in her hand and gave Mustang a thoughtful look.

"You managed to find someone to give your loyalty. Something like a pact? Perhaps it was done a long time ago, but you've only started acting on it." Not hearing a response, she continued.

"To be bound in such a manner, throwing away your dignity for the master of the pact. The only chance of that happening is when the master defeats you in combat and binds your soul with the hope of using you later. Or," violet irises noticed a hint of red in the black orbs, "you entered the pact on your own. Is anything I said right, Commander?"

"I'll leave you guessing, Lust. I don't really feel like explaining anything to you."

"How far ahead did you plan, Commander? Though I have to say it's a shame that none of your plans will be fulfilled."

"You're not going to stop me. In fact, _he's_ not going to stop me either."

"I don't believe you understand your situation. I've neutralized your magic and I'm not done with your punishment."

"Don't underestimate my abilities."

He called upon his reserves, the energy pouring in despite his tired body. Bringing his hands together, he followed the clap by touching the ground. A pillar burst out of the earth in response and flew at Lust. Though surprised, she jumped to the side and avoided the attack. She sneered at his pitiful attempt of resistance and got her weapon ready.

"So, you have the same power as the boys. What exactly did you have to sacrifice to gain it?"

Instead of a replying, Mustang formed a wall behind her. Before she could figure its purpose, she found herself engulfed in an inferno.

Her screams vibrated in Mustang's ears, but he refused to stop. The white gloves were awkwardly placed so that only the first two fingers and his thumb were covered; yet, this was enough. As soon as the current flames died out, he clapped his hands and snapped, never giving his opponent time to react. He raised his voice above the roar of the flames.

"Even regenerative powers have a limit! If you won't die the first time, then I'll continue to kill you until you remain dead!"

The procedure remained the same. Flames die, hands clap, fingers snap, flames renew. Over and over; repeat after repeat. He watched the figure writhe inside the dancing flames, though the intense heat did not bother him. The light from the blaze illuminated his being; he knew that if people were watching, they would see the crimson tint in his eyes.

Deep down, he was grateful that she was not there to witness this. If she saw the true destructiveness of his power…

The cry of agony turned into a cry of rage. He watched as the demon rushed at him while she was still surrounded by the fire. He clapped his hand as she approached. As soon as he snapped, Lust sent every finger at him, every pointed end aimed at his head. Yet, the flames traveled faster this time.

He found himself staring at the spikes, though he was looking beyond them. He kept his eyes on the violet as the remaining flames dissipated from Lust's body. Then, the spikes started to disintegrate, the black ashes blown away by the wind.

She gave him a smile, one that almost seemed to show approval of his power. She sighed, for she knew when she was beaten.

"Looks like you've won. And it looks like my end has come."

"You should've listened to me and gone on a vacation."

"Maybe, but my loyalty to _him_ prevents me on following such suggestions. I have to admit, I don't mind being killed by you, Commander. As a reward, I'll let you in on a secret."

She continued to smile at him, though half of her body had already crumbled. "_He_ already knows what happened here. It's only a matter of time, Commander. Take my advice, and go back voluntarily."

"I might have considered it, but you didn't follow my advice. So I'm not obligated to follow yours."

Her laugh was her last, her body completely turned to dust. Mustang watched as a scarlet gem revealed itself in place of the demon, though it too disappeared when the wind carried the particles away.

All of his energy drained from his limbs, though his mind was still alert. He leaned against the tree trunk again as he tried to catch his breath. Her words echoed in his ears and he found himself looking at him hands.

"So, it might already be too late. _He_ already knows, which means _he'll_ send someone else to accomplish what Lust failed to do tonight."

Mustang clenched both of his hands as his anger began to rise. Even though the fault was not completely his, he realized how foolish it had been to stay with the brothers. He would have been able to avoid the attention if they were not so close by. But what would have happened if he had not been there? Would the brothers have had to face both Lust and Gluttony at the same time?

A wry chuckle came from his mouth. He knew he was simply making excuses. Even though the chance of being caught has risen drastically, he could not leave. He turned his eyes to Lust's final location.

"It looks like you and I are the same in a way. Just as your loyalty prevented you from ignoring your orders, my loyalty prevents me from abandoning the one who summoned me. Even if I have to be around those boys, even if we make ourselves a bigger target, I can't simply disappear."

The brothers came back to his mind. Mustang was certain that Lust was not lying when she said that Gluttony was targeting the boys. He knew that together, the boys were a formidable team. Yet, they were still young. And they were facing another Sin…

Gritting his teeth, Mustang forced himself off the trunk. His breathing was slowly returning to normal, though he still felt the sting from his wounds. He pushed down the pain; getting to the brothers was priority. He would worry about his injuries later.

The wounds were starting to heal, though blood still seeped out. The fabric of his clothing stuck to his skin, irritating the injured area. Mustang laughed to himself; how had he managed to ruin the outfit in less than a day since he got it? Perhaps the brothers could help him repair the clothes.

Closing his eyes once more, he allowed his senses to search for anything out of the ordinary. It took a while, for he realized that he had gone far from the city. The brothers did not travel as far, though he hoped that they at least left the inn. He found that his intuition was acting, telling him the predicted direction.

Letting out a weary sigh, he opened his eyes and began his make his way through the dark forest that refused to allow light to shine in its domain.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ** I have nothing to say except this: Please enjoy the chapter.

nobodysirius: I am glad that you were satisfied with the previous chapter. Anything is possible, even the likelihood that Lust and Mustang could have a peaceful relationship; it all depends on the author. I am surprised that you compared my story to a classic novel, for my story is nowhere near that level. I will apologize for the time between updates, though; I do believe that I have been good about updating so far. And yes, focusing on many characters is a challenge, one which I am uncertain if I can undertake.

On another note, I have not yet entered medical school, though that is indeed my immediate goal (other than getting through the last of my undergrad years). Still, I thank you for your supporting words. Also, thank you so much for you review.

**Chapter 4**

"And that is the basic principle behind my power."

"I never would've imagined! So are you saying that you are actually capable of controlling the particles in the air?"

"That's right, Fuery. I can change the properties of the air and in turn change the intensity of my flames. Once the molecules are properly arranged, I trigger the reaction with a snap of my fingers."

Riza watched the interest grow among the listeners and found that she too was amazed by Mustang's explanations. Though her father had an obsession with magic, she could not say that she had the same passion. So when she saw Mustang attack the pale beings, she never considered the details; she merely told herself that it was magic, that there was nothing more to understand. Yet, as she heard Mustang's words, she realized that there was much more to the technique than symbols and incantations.

Fuery shook his head, but did not stop walking along with the rest of the group. "I didn't know the air could be changed like that. But I still don't understand how snapping your fingers would start the fire. Is it just one of your abilities as a demon?"

"Not exactly. My gloves are made of a special material that creates sparks when I rub my fingers together. The snap creates enough friction to produce a spark large enough to be directed at my target. Once that happens, well, you've seen the results."

Havoc smirked at Mustang, his cigarette moving to the side of his mouth so he could speak. "So, we can't really call you a fire demon since you can manipulate other elements."

"That's true, but most of my attacks are based on fire. However, I am not concerned about those types of descriptions."

With curiosity in his tone, Falman addressed the summon. "Excuse me for asking, Mr. Mustang, but what happens when you lose your gloves?"

"Well, I definitely won't be able to make a spark…"

"And he becomes as useful as a soggy match." A roar of laughter erupted from the group as they took in Riza's words. She gave Mustang a smirk when he turned to her, his eyes full of surprise at her bluntness.

"I'm sure that I'll be more useful than that."

"Of course. We can use you to distract the enemy and then take the opportunity to run away."

Mustang hung his head in defeat as the group continued to laugh. For one reason or another, they had not considered the possibility of such a limitation on the all-powerful flames. But in the end, even the most terrifying power has a key weakness.

As she watched her summon, she noticed that he showed signs of sulking; she would have been apologetic for her words if he had not shown so many instances of self-pride. She decided that he needed to be humbled every once in a while, especially if he was to stay in their group.

Riza looked at the each of the members, and she realized that she missed her female friend. Nobody in the group expected Grumman's request. When he asked if Rebecca could remain in East City, all of them were astonished. Normally, a person in a traveling group was never left behind, but they knew that it would be impolite to refuse the commander's request. His reasoning behind the plea was not absurd, either. He wanted to have someone in his militia who had faced the pale demons in case the city was attacked; having one person with the experience could prove to be necessary. So they said farewell to Rebecca and departed from East City without her.

It had been about it week since they left, yet the events that occurred remained in Riza's thoughts; they were not as detailed but she could still recall her emotions. So many things had happened in such a short period of time. Yet, she could not help but think about it…

_Why did she choose to follow them? When she noticed the brothers sneaking into the forest, she found that she could not tolerate their recklessness. Mustang was different; though she did not want to admit it, she saw that he was experienced in combat, and that in the end he should be capable of protecting himself. She did not feel the same about the boys, but as she pressed her back against a tree, she realized that she had severely miscalculated the situation._

_As the sounds of earth rending and trees falling reverberated around her, Riza thanked her instincts for telling her to keep her distance. One glimpse of the new demon was enough for her; the cavernous opening he revealed to the boys was grotesque to the point that she had to draw back. The only image that could compare to the mouth is the unhinging of a snake's bottom jaw._

_The demon's voice was surprisingly high-toned. "Can you please come with me? _He_ told me that _he_ wants you guys back."_

"_Like hell we're going back to that place!"_

_Riza recognized Ed's voice, but the constant vibrations that shook the area prevented her from getting a second glance. And then there was that horrible crackling noise accompanied by flashes of red. She was simply baffled when she saw the effect of the phenomenon; a quick peek around the corner allowed her to see the regenerative power of the demon. _

_It continued for such a time that Riza wondered when it would all end. Then, the familiar scent of fire made itself known, and the forest was lit in an orange hue. And she knew the culprit behind the attack._

"_He's at his limit! Finish him already!"_

_A final crash and it was over. She heard one of the brothers let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that the battle was finally finished, but she questioned how Mustang had arrived at the perfect moment. While she was still musing, Al's voice caught her attention._

"_You're wounded, Commander!"_

Her heart twisted…

"_It's nothing but a minor scratch. You don't need to worry about it."_

Still as cocky as ever…

"_Was the demon too much for you, bastard Commander? Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if you lost your touch after spending so much time in that place."_

Why was there so much animosity between the two?

"_It seems to me that it's you who's losing your touch, Ed. Even if I had not been in a fight for some time, I still managed to defeat a Sin without any assistance. You on the other hand had to receive help from both your brother and myself."_

He always manages to give a retort…

"_We were about to win before you came along!"_

Was that really true?

"_Of course, which is why Gluttony was about to swallow you when I got here."_

Her heart made another twist.

"_Commander, the fact that the three of us were attacked…"_

"_Means that this is only the beginning."_

Were there other demons with such power?

"_Should we warn the others about what might happen?"_

"…_I think it would be best if they didn't know. Even if we did tell them, they won't be able to do anything about it."_

We still have the right to be aware of the danger!

"_What if I go and tell them?"_

"_You forget your status, Ed. Even now you are under my orders, and I expect you to act as such."_

"_I can't believe you're using your rank at a time like this…"_

Grumman's words: there is a hierarchy among demons…

"_It's the only way I can keep you under my thumb. For the time being, I want you boys to refrain from revealing what happened here tonight."_

True to their word, nothing had been revealed to the group. There was nothing for them to question either; he said he was injured, yet Mustang looked completely unharmed the next morning. No tears in his clothing, no blood stains, no limping. He appeared to be just as composed as the previous day, and he did not show any drastic changes in his behavior.

Though she had witnessed the events to some extent, Riza could not understand why she had not spoken. If they were going to be attacked, it would be better if they were not completely taken by surprise; this could only be accomplished if everybody knew what they were facing. Perhaps the fact that she could not give an accurate description of the threat prevented her from speaking. She wished that the three would mention the events, but she knew that it was a wish that would remain unfulfilled. Should she take advantage of her authority and coerce her summon to reveal the truth?

Riza continued to keep these thoughts in her mind as the group trekked through the terrain. Most of the time all they had before them was the natural landscape. There was much irony in the situation; plentiful wealth in the land yet still uninhabitable. The resources were available, but what good are resources when there is a lack of security?

People who tried to settle in the remote areas found that the presence of demons was too troublesome. Eventually, they realized that living in smaller communities was detrimental to their survival. In the end, they decided that it would be much more advantageous to stay in larger cities. Just another problem in the kingdom.

Yet, the lack of contact with other people strengthened the relationships between the group members. After all, they had to be in each other's company when they were moving from city to city; the time between each stop was enough for the members to see the true attributes of the others. And they learned to accept each other's strengths and weaknesses, their fortes and their faults.

They managed to arrive at West City while it was still light outside. They knew they had arrived, for during the daytime the soldiers on duty were keeping guard at the entrance of the city gates. It was simple work to notice the rigid posture and the adjacent weapon supply. The group realized that they had also been seen and responded by giving the expected salute. Riza called out to the soldiers in a clear voice.

"We bring no harm to West City. Our group requests an audience with Second Commander Hughes."

The soldiers exchanged a few words among themselves before one entered the city. It took some time, but eventually he returned with another man. The group knew that he was the one they wanted, from his rectangular glasses to his full-bodied uniform. As they came closer to the entrance, he gave a cheerful grin while fervently waving his hand.

"Good to see you guys! But I have to say that we weren't expecting you for another year!"

"Some unexpected situations required us to come see you, Second Commander."

"It's _Commander_ Hughes now, Hawkeye. I was promoted since the last time you guys were here."

Havoc grinned at the man. "How did an easy-going guy get to such a high position?"

"Hey now! I do more work than you think." Hughes watched the smiles forming on the faces and cleared his throat. "Anyway, the position had been available for some time now, and the men decided that they wanted me to lead the militia. Well, enough about me. It looks like you have some new additions to your group."

"It might take some time to explain Se…Commander Hughes. It would be wise for us to go to the main center before we begin."

"You're right, Breda. Well, I'm sure that we can go to the office. After all, Sheska can provide some refreshments while we talk."

"Actually," they turned to Ed as he raised his hand apologetically, "Al and I want to walk around the city and see if we can find any leads."

Hughes gave him a look of curiosity. "Leads for what?"

"I'm sure they'll be able to tell you." Ed pointed to the rest of the group. "Besides, we weren't able to gather information in East City, and I don't want the same thing to happen this time."

Riza nodded at the boy's logic. "All right, Ed. Once you're finished, meet us at the main center. I'm sure if you ask, people will show you the way."

"I'll go with them." Winry nodded to the brothers before looking at Riza. "I want to help them get information…and I don't think I would feel very comfortable at the main center."

A slight expression of dejection was shown on Hughes face. "I was hoping to listen to your stories…"

"Like I said, I'm sure you'll hear it. Now if you would excuse us…" Ed grabbed both Al's and Winry's hands and led them away from the group. Almost at a set pace, the three children entered into the city, heading for the large gatherings of people. Hughes watched them go before turning back to the group. His eyes lit up when he caught sight of the remaining newcomer.

"I guess it's not all bad. What's your name, stranger?"

"The name's Mustang."

"Well Mr. Mustang, you probably have an interesting tale to tell, and I hope it will make up for the one I won't hear from the children. Now, let's all head over to the main center!"

Throwing his arm around Mustang, he dragged the summon in the direction of the building. Though they were surprised by his rapid friendliness towards Mustang, the group remembered that Hughes was practically known for his outreaching character. As they followed the two, they could hear Hughes as he chattered continuously in the summon's ears.

"Since you're new here, I bet you've got a lot to learn about West City. My daughter for example. I have to warn you that your heart might melt when you see her adorable face. Did you know she recently turned three? And she's just as cute as ever! I'll have to take you to her sometime, but I have a picture right now. Look at that face! Anybody who doesn't see her as lovable is simply blind…"

Trapped by a doting father; Riza could not help but feel sympathy for Mustang. Everyone else had been in the same position. Hughes had always boasted about his wife, but once Elicia was born it was the only subject the man would speak of in his free time. It got to the point that people ignored him when he mentioned his family, especially when they realized that there would be no end to his remarks.

While they pitied him, the members were also grateful that it was Mustang who had to deal with Hughes. By the time they arrived at the main center, the group could see that Mustang had grown tired of the commander; a frustrated grimace marred the normally stoic face of the summon. Still, Hughes carried on until they entered the building; he paused only when he spotted a man of formidable size in the hallway.

"Hey there!" Waving to the man, Hughes turned to the others. "You remember Armstrong, don't you? He always enjoyed listening to your reports, so I hope you don't mind if he joins us."

Armstrong came within their company, his blond mustache and bulky figure no different from their last visit. "Good afternoon! I must say that this is a pleasant surprise. Is everyone in good health?"

"We're all doing well, Mr. Armstrong. I'm sure that you have been taking care of yourself?"

"Of course, Mr. Fuery. But it looks like there is someone in your group I have never met before…"

Hughes grinned and never took his arm from the summon's neck. "His name is Mustang, and listening to his account will be more interesting than patrolling through the city. Why don't you take a break from your work and come with us?"

"As long as you give me permission, Commander."

With Hughes's laughter ringing in their ears, the group went into the commander's office. They settled around the provided seats and made themselves comfortable while Hughes talked to a short-haired woman; she had been immersed in the pages of a rather thick book, so the sudden entrance of the commander caused her to jump from her seat. It only took a few seconds to explain the situation, and soon the coffee table was covered with a variety of refreshments. Hughes gave a smile as he watched each person reach for the provided food.

"Sheska's snacks are usually good, so eat as much as you want. Now, I don't mean to rush but let's hear your experiences since the last departure."

They had not been away from West City for a long time, so it did not take as long to cover the events; the narrative was still long, but it was much shorter than the one they had to give to Grumman. As the two men listened, their expressions grew somber; the usual grin on Hughes's face was replaced with a set frown. The commander looked across to Riza, his hazel eyes resting on the summon who sat next to her.

"It looks like the situation is more serious than I thought. None of the groups that passed by had mentioned the existence of these pale beings, so I don't know if that's good or bad. Did you happen to catch sight of any in this area?"

"I can't say that we have, sir. Our journey to West City was a relatively calm one."

"I can see that you speak the truth, Breda. It looks like West City is safe from this threat…for now. But I'll make sure to increase the security in case something does happen."

"Commander, I will leave at this moment to go inform our men…"

"That will be unnecessary, Armstrong. It does not look as if we will be attacked anytime soon, so we can wait. Besides, you probably wouldn't want to miss the rest of our conversation."

The man nodded at his commander's words before settling in his seat once more. His blue eyes fixed themselves onto Mustang, who noticed and returned the stare. A small tremble moved through his mustache, a precursor to his speech.

"It truly is amazing to see the effect of a summoning ritual. Demons would never provide aid to a human, but it seems that magic has changed the balance. Though I am worried about Miss Hawkeye's condition…"

"I have not been harmed, Mr. Armstrong, by either the symbol or Mustang. So please rest easy."

"If you say…"

"So, you really are a summon."

Mustang kept his eyes on the spectacled commander and gave him a rebellious look. "Is there a problem, _Commander_?"

Hughes returned the look with a mischievous grin of his own. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mustang. You seem like a good guy, so I'll overlook the peculiarity of your identity. Besides, it looks like you've been helpful to Hawkeye and her group…"

Riza muttered under her breath. "He's more troublesome than helpful…"

"What was that?"

She ignored Mustang's questioning and turned to Hughes. "Commander Hughes, I would like to hear your opinion on Commander Grumman's suggestion."

"Ah, the idea of replacing the king with Mustang." Hughes ran a hand through his spiky hair as he thought about his answer. Closing his eyes, he released a sigh before he returned his attention to Riza. "I can't say whether or not Commander Grumman is right. However, I can understand his reasoning behind the idea. It's always easy to get rid of a problem by targeting the core."

He studied Mustang from behind his glasses. "If East City is willing to assist your group in this mission, then West City will also provide support. If I can be any help at all, I will push you to the top."

"So, you also agree with the plan…"

"Well, West City won't act unless it is certain that you have other people backing you, Hawkeye. We aren't going to run blindly into this. It has to be all or nothing. If everyone else is pitching in, then we'll also give our share."

Breda could not help but ask the question. "And if the plan is rejected by the others?"

"Only a fool runs to death's embrace."

The group took in Hughes's words, their silence indicating that each was in deep thought. From their expressions, Riza could see that the others were slowly agreeing with the commander's opinion; the possibility of success would definitely increase if there is enough support behind them. Still, the possibility of failure would never completely disappear. The real issue revolved around their willingness to make such a hazardous attempt.

The commander noticed the subdued atmosphere and let out a short laugh. "Maybe we're being a little pessimistic. You never know what might happen until you try. For now, I think the best advice I can give you is to take a break. I'm assuming that you guys have been traveling without rest? No need to reply. I can see the fatigue on each of your faces."

Riza frowned at the commander. "I believe that you are over-exaggerating sir. We are used to dealing with the trifles, and it is our job to go on these journeys."

"Don't take it the wrong way, Hawkeye. All of you are young and hot-blooded, but that doesn't mean you can run nonstop throughout the country. Stay a while in West City, and we can decide what to do after you've recharged."

Havoc caught the others' glances and nodded to Riza. "I don't think resting is a bad idea. You have to admit that the last few days have taken a toll on our stamina. We might as well get back to our best conditions before trying to get to another city."

Though she preferred to continue onward, Riza knew that she had to think of the group first. It is true that the human body could only function for so long before it refused to work. Without rest, a person would collapse from the lack of energy, and the worst case scenario was death. She gave them a nod to show her agreement.

"My apologies. I sometimes forget that we are only human and that we need to take care of ourselves." Turning to Hughes, she gave him a nod, too. "We will take your advice, Commander."

"Splendid! If you don't mind, I insist that you stay at my place. Gracia probably wants to see you again, and of course you have to see my daughter! Don't worry though. We'll make sure that you're as comfortable as possible during your stay."

"You have our gratitude."

"Now then, why don't you remain in the main center until they let me go? Then, we can all leave at the same time."

Breda stretched his arms and laid back in his seat. "We might as well. There will be plenty of time to sightsee the city anyway."

Fuery nodded at the burly man. "We also have to wait for Winry and the brothers since we told them to come here."

"Right, so all of you are free to go…unless there is anything else to be said."

"There is nothing more to add to our report, Commander."

"Good to know, Falman. Now you must excuse me, but I must ask you to leave. After all, I have much work to do."

Havoc grinned at the commander. "You mean you want some privacy while you stare at pictures of your daughter."

"Out!"

They chuckled quietly as a tint of pink colored onto Hughes's cheeks. Nevertheless, they followed his order and filed out of the office. Riza waited for the others to leave before exiting herself, both Mustang and Hayate trailing after her. However, before she could step outside, Riza heard a throat clear.

"Hawkeye, if you have doubts about Grumman's plan, maybe you should try to get more information about the king and his demons."

"Commander, I cannot say that I am acquainted with any individual who has knowledge on such subjects."

"I'm not surprised, but I think I can change your situation."

The rest of the group had already followed Armstrong down the hall, but Riza was unaware of their absence. Turning around, she looked past Mustang's figure to look at Hughes. He had a strange smile on his face, one that she could not categorize as either affable or sinister; it almost seemed to be a smile that promised something useful.

"People are always talking about one thing or another. One topic of interest involves a man who settled in this city not too long ago. He is currently a private physician, but rumor says that he had once specialized in demonology. They also claim that he has been in contact with the king of this country."

"Gossip is not a very reliable source to follow. There is a large possibility that those statements were created to draw attention."

"You can believe anything you want, Hawkeye. It was a simple suggestion, and whether you act on it or not will be your decision." Hughes went to his desk and hastily wrote on the back of a document. Riza had to wonder about the importance of the paper he used, but Hughes merely tore the page in half. "However, if you happen to get curious, here's the address. You know your way around the city, so I'm sure it won't be too much trouble to find the house."

She looked at the offered note before moving her eyes to her summon. Mustang calmly returned the look; there was no indication of his input to her decision. If she wanted it, he was not going to stop her. If she did not, he was not going to stop her. With a sigh, Riza took the note. The smile on the commander's face became friendly once more as his hand returned to his side.

"Don't think too hard about it, Hawkeye. Like I said, you'll never know what'll happen unless you try."

Riza left the office without a word, the commander's jovial laugh reaching her ears even when she was halfway down the hall. She could hear Mustang behind her; as his feet hit the tiled floor she realized that he was not wearing shoes. How had he managed to walk from East City while bare-footed? Then again, demons were different from humans.

She shook her head to dispel the thoughts. There were important matters that required priority in her mind. For now, it revolved around Hughes's note. She stopped in her path and knew that Mustang had done the same. His voice called to her, his tone neutral.

"What do you want to do, Hawkeye?"

Riza did not answer the question, though she knew that he was referring to the physician. Not expecting a reply, Mustang continued.

"Whether you decide to go or stay, I'll follow you."

For a second she wished that he had given his opinion. It is true that she is the "master," but Riza found that she wanted him to express his thoughts. It did not matter if she listened to him or not; she still wanted him to voice his views on the matter. But he was her summon. And an aggressive demon gets to meet death much faster than a submissive demon. The irony made a smile form, and Riza calmly gave Mustang her answer.

"Let's go."

After ordering Hayate to stay with Fuery, Riza exited the main center with Mustang behind her; her canine had enough sense to follow her command and went in search of the spectacled man as soon as the door closed. Walking down the street at this time of the day was tough, for they had to maneuver through clusters of people that went at a slower pace. They managed to break free from the main crowd and found that the number of individuals decreased significantly as they came close to their destination.

It was difficult to judge from the scribbled note, but as they walked down the streets Riza could see that the physician resided in the outskirts of the city. The buildings were small and scattered, and the beginnings of the forest could be seen in the distance. A peaceful silence spread through the area; the only sounds that reached their ears were from the occasional passersby and from the birds.

They came up to the simply designed house, and Riza was ready to knock when she heard a voice from inside.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Marcoh! I'm feeling better already!" Before Riza could move out of the way, a child burst through the door and bumped into her legs. She was surprised but she knew the girl was much more so. Tiny hands grabbed onto her for support, and Riza watched as the girl looked up.

"I'm sorry Miss! I didn't mean to do that!"

She gave the child a warm smile. "It's alright. Are you hurt?"

"Uh-uh. I'm not hurt. Are you going to see Dr. Marcoh?"

"That's right."

"But you don't look sick…" The girl looked over at Mustang. "Oh, I get it."

Riza had a confused expression as she watched the girl run towards the city. Before she reached the next building, however, the girl looked back at the two and waved.

"I hope it's a girl!"

Her eyes widened as her mind processed the simple statement. Did their company really give others that impression? Perhaps she should reconsider having her summon around all the time. Next to her, she heard an quiet laugh come from Mustang. He turned his eyes and gave her a teasing smile.

"Cute kid. I wonder what she meant."

"I don't want this brought up ever again."

"If that's what you want."

Dropping the conversation, Riza hid her annoyance as she walked through the open door. Inside, she saw a man stooped over a table with a pen in hand. The telltale wrinkles on his face and traces of white hair indicated that he was past his prime and heading downhill. Yet, the fact that he was continuing his practice showed that he had gained much knowledge in his youth.

The man finished his notes and turned towards the visitors. "I'm sorry, but I'm about to call it a day."

"Are you Dr. Marcoh?"

He gave her a smile. "Yes, that is my name."

"We do not need treatment. We simply wish to talk to you."

"I see. Is there a specific subject you would like to discuss?"

Riza held his eyes, her own unwavering as she spoke. "I believe the subject of interest is demonology."

A pause before the answer. "I am afraid that I cannot be of assistance. That subject has never been in my studies."

Either he truly did not know about demonology or he was bluffing. If it was a bluff, it was a good one; Riza could not decide whether to believe the man or not. Instead, she decided to go for broke.

"You worked for the king."

The smile disappeared immediately. Riza saw the blade fly, but she knew that she would not be in danger if she remained in her place. The weapon seared past her; a soft thud resounded as the edge buried into the wall behind her. She continued to regard the man, but her instincts brought her guard up.

Before she could speak, she heard Mustang pull out his arm and took a quick glimpse. His sharp eyes held a dangerous ferocity as he readied his fingers. If she had not noticed the movement, there would be a scorched doctor in their presence. And dead men tell no tales.

"Calm down, Mustang. I don't want you to attack him."

She almost let out a sigh of relief when the summon obeyed her; while he did lower his arm, Mustang continued to watch the man with caution. Marcoh, on the other hand, did not appear to be finished. He held another blade in his hand as he looked from Riza to Mustang.

"What do you two want? If you're here on _his_ behalf, I can't let you live."

"If you are talking about the king, then you have no need to worry. We are actually part of a plan to replace the current figure with someone of our own."

Marcoh stared at her as if she had lost her mind, though he finally dropped his weapon. He leaned against the table and let out a long breath, but Riza noticed that he still regarded them with suspicion. She waited for him to collect his thoughts after the sudden reaction. His body shook as he tried to calm down; age was definitely catching up to him. He took one more breath before addressing her.

"What do you mean when you say a plan?"

"It is still undetermined, but the militia of both East City and West City are thinking of rebelling against the king. They want to kill the king and place Mustang on the throne."

"And Mustang is…"

"My summon. I called him for assistance when I was being attacked. The militia reasoned that replacing the king with another demon might be useful, especially since I supposedly have control over him."

Because of her words, Marcoh focused his attention on Mustang. He looked intently, almost as if he was studying the summon. Riza watched as surprise entered the doctor's eyes, though it flickered away as quickly as it appeared. When she changed her view to Mustang, she noticed that he was tense; his expression had the same impassiveness, but his shoulders were rigid and his hands were clenched. Where had she seen him react in the same manner? She had to ponder the question later, for Marcoh began to speak again.

"The militia is taking a big gamble, Miss…"

"Hawkeye. And I also had my doubts about the plan."

"I will admit that the plan is logical, and the one you chose as a replacement seems to have the potential."

Riza did not bother to hide the astonishment in her voice. "So you believe that Mustang could actually defeat the king?"

"It will be a risky process, Miss Hawkeye. However, I cannot say anymore."

"Is there nothing in your studies of demonology that can help us?"

"I vowed that I would never share my knowledge with another being, whether for good or bad. I actually wish I could erase the knowledge from my mind if I had the power."

"So you won't help…"

"You have my deepest apologies. But I am afraid that I am not the answer to your questions. And please, do not mention this to the people in this city. I do not want to explain to anybody else…"

Riza was unwilling to end the conversation, but she knew when it was pointless to go further. Humans were stubborn beings; if one refuses to talk, then anything short of torture would fail to open the mouth. She nodded to Marcoh and turned towards the door.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time. We'll take our leave."

She stepped briskly through the door, though she heard Mustang address the doctor in a calm voice.

"It doesn't help to run from the past." Next thing she knew, he was behind her again.

She walked towards the main center in silence, the meeting with Marcoh replaying in her mind. It was a shame to have walked out without the desired information. Yet, something else was bothering her. Riza listened to the summon's steps come from behind and was reminded of his strange behavior.

He was normally composed, yet ever since he entered West City Mustang had shown breaks in his stoic wall. She had chosen to ignore these moments, claiming that they were mere coincidences. But there was too many of these moments to be accidental. When Hughes had first appeared in front of their group, Riza saw Mustang's eyes waver before they were firm once again. And when the commander had thrown his arm around the summon's shoulders, a flash of pain had run across Mustang's face. And when they went into Marcoh's house, he was on the edge.

"Do you mind answering a question?"

"Ask away, Hawkeye."

"Why were you so tense when Marcoh was staring at you?"

For once there was no quick reply. She stopped walking and turned around, her eyes meeting his. She knew that he was trapped and that he would have to give her an answer.

"I was frightened when he attacked you so suddenly. I didn't trust his presence."

"You usually do not lose your composure so quickly, even when I am in danger. What made this time so different?" He refused to look at her now, his eyes trained onto the ground. She gave a frustrated sigh. "The militia wants to put a demon on the throne because I have control over him, yet I cannot get him to tell me the truth. I wish they could see the flaws in their plan."

"Please, Hawkeye. Trust me."

"How can I trust you when you're hiding so many things from me? The only fact that I know for certain is that you're here to protect me, but what else? I don't know about your past, your goals, your relationships, your life. And I saw what happened in East City. Why didn't you tell the others? Why did you leave them in the dark when they should have known that they could be in danger because of you? Why didn't you tell me that you were being hunted?"

He was at a loss for words; he could only look at her with guilty eyes and remorseful frown. His shoulders drooped at the weight of her accusations, for in the end he knew that she had a right to ask every single one of those questions. He spoke to her with an apologetic tone.

"I'm sorry."

Riza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I let the stress get to me." She refused to look at him now, her eyes on the adjacent forest, the foliage colored by the setting sun. "I think I need to take a walk and cool my head."

"If you wish, I will…"

"No. Do not follow me. I need some time alone."

She was being cold. She knew she was being cold. But she did not want another outburst. This was better, for she truly wished to think about the situation. She was aware that her actions were not completely justified; it was the reason she had to sort things out. And if he was there, her mind would become muddled once more.

The absence of steps was a sign that he had listened to her; at least he followed these kinds of commands. She did not look back. She knew that she would see him if she did. At the moment, she did not wish to see.

As her feet continued to guide her into the untamed terrain, she realized how forlorn one's footsteps sounded when one was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I have to admit that I enjoyed writing this chapter more than the others, though chapter three was also written with enthusiasm. Perhaps this is so because I am a strange individual; then again, the concept of normalcy is always changing with society.

I also wanted to experiment a little with this chapter. Interestingly, I found this song while I was editing the chapter, and I have to say that I found a connection between the two. I suggest that the reader go through the chapter once, and if time and desire are available, the reader can go through a certain section while playing the song in the background. Specifically, I recommend that the song be started at the paragraph that begins as "There was only a dull throb…"

Also, there is an English translation for the ones who want to know what is being said. To get to the song, simply go to YouTube and paste watch?v=eRIgNBoQgo4 after the backslash. I have also put the address in my profile.

I only give a suggestion; whether the reader follows my words is the reader's decision. However, I hope that the reader will still enjoy the chapter.

_nobodysirius:_ Hughes was one of my favorite characters, so I am glad that you enjoyed my depiction of him. As for Mustang's clap transmutation, I am certain that the group would not be aware of his ability, though it is very likely that Ed and Al knew. And I do not mind ramblings, as they can lead to longer conversations.

You seem to be a knowledgeable individual. A challenge that leads to new heights; I assure you that I am aiming for the moon so I can at least reach a star. I hope that your life will be blessed as a reward for your kindness.

**Chapter 5**

It had gotten dark so quickly, so unexpectedly. The open forest gave one a feeling of mysterious serenity, the shadows shifting along with the trees. Away from the city, away from people; there was only the quiet stillness, though an occasional rustle indicated a roaming beast. Even if it was for a short time, one could believe that there was peace in this place.

Having walked for hours, Riza managed to discover an area where the canopy was not as clustered as the other places. She looked through the zigzagging branches and noticed that only half of the celestial orb was visible; it almost looked as if the sky had consumed the other half, the blackness cutting through the middle. Yet, the moon continued to reflect light onto the earth and provided light in the forest.

She was leaning against the tree, trying to soothe her tired mind. Had she cooled her head? Definitely. Did she come to any conclusions? Definitely not. Nothing had changed since she had entered the forest; her thoughts were just as scattered, just as vague, as the shadows in front of her.

She had not lied. She really did not know anything about Mustang; she had merely summoned him because she was a coward who desired to keep her life. He was the one who answered her summon, and though he has proved his capability of guarding her life, he had not proved to be capable of trust. What did he know? What did he hide from her? Why did he never reveal too much about himself? Why did he ask her to trust him?

Then again, she was not exactly being fair. She did not share her own story with him, keeping her past quiet. How can she ask him to open up when she locks her own secrets away? But for all she knew, he could already be aware of the events of her life. Magic, symbols, incantations; they all held unpredictable power. Who could say that they cannot be used to dig into one's past?

It was normal for her to be wary around individuals such as Mustang. She had regarded him with suspicion ever since he first appeared to her, yet she felt as if he is closer to her than any other being. Was this a consequence of the summoning?

Riza took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. There was no need for self-pity; rather, it would be more reasonable to go back and rest. Perhaps it will be easier to work her mind when her body is refreshed. Or perhaps time will clear her thoughts if she gave it permission. But for now, it did not seem as if she would get the answers she desired.

Pushing herself off the trunk, Riza was about to start back when she heard a light rustling in the undergrowth. When she turned in the general direction of the sound, she saw a small figure emerge from the darkened brush. The figure paused for a moment, though Riza relaxed when a child's voice entered her ears.

"Excuse me. Do you know the way to the city?"

"What are you doing in the forest? It can get dangerous at night if you're here by yourself."

"I was looking for someone, but I got lost and then it got really dark, so I couldn't see."

"Well, if you come with me I'll take you back to the city."

"Thank you very much! Um…Miss…"

"You can call me Hawkeye. Now come on. Let's head back before something decides to attack us."

She watched as the child drew closer. The few spots of moonlight revealed that it was a boy, small in stature with room to grow. Short black hair remained in a messy array around the youthful innocence of his face. She realized that there was a purple tint in his irises, though it was only noticeable when the light clearly hit his face. And then, there was an unexplainable sensation of unease around the boy, exemplified by the black cloak covering his body. It reminded her of…

"Miss Hawkeye, I'm glad to finally meet you."

A contemptuous smile came onto his face the same time his irises emitted a violet glow. Instinct told Riza to swing to her right; a wise choice, for a black substance cut through the place she had last stood. When the substance pulled back, her eyes followed the movement, and a cold sweat ran down her back. Realization hit her when the substance reformed under the child's feet, reshaping itself into his shadow. He continued to smile at her, never moving his eyes from her. She returned the smile with a sneer. She was not one to be fooled.

"What do you want, demon?"

"You truly are worthy of your name. To think that you caught on so quickly…"

"I've had practice. Now answer my question. What business do you have with me?"

"Quick to the chase, too. Well, Miss Hawkeye, let's just say that I want to talk to you."

Riza narrowed her eyes. Rather than getting her to drop her guard, his words had the opposite effect. She became suspicious of his intentions.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Just some trivialities. Oh?" He frowned and scanned the surroundings before bringing his eyes to Riza. "It looks like the commander is not with you."

"Why would the commander be with me? He is busy at the main center."

"I apologize for my use of words. Perhaps you know him as Mustang?"

She held his gaze and kept her voice clear. "It is as you say. He is not here at the moment because I asked to be alone while I took a walk."

"So he actually left your side. Such a strange summon, abandoning his master."

"I see it more as following the master's command. He actually wanted to come with me…"

"And now you are defending him." Amused by her surprised gaze, he smiled again. "It seems as if you are closer to him than I imagined."

"Do not be mistaken, demon. I am only giving my observation of his behavior."

"I see. Well, excuse my rudeness. But his absence is only a small setback, and I am sure that I can work around this unexpected hindrance."

The events of East City came back into her mind. "Are you here to take him back?"

"Very commendable, Miss Hawkeye. You have made excellent deductions tonight. It is a shame, for we consider such skills to be valuable in a demon," his shadow rose into the air again, "and extremely bothersome in a human."

Riza did not wait for him to attack. Taking out her bow gun, she fired at the demon's head. Yet, even as the missile came at him, he remained in his position. Instead, the shadow opened an enlarged eye before rushing at the bolt; it cleaved through the wood before the arrow went anywhere near his body, the broken pieces falling harmlessly onto the ground. She returned the weapon into her cloak and began to remove her bow, but the sharpened ends of the shadows came at her. One managed to nick her hand, causing her to drop her bow. She reached for the fallen weapon, but her attention was drawn to the demon. And she had to halt her movements.

The child-like face twisted into a derisive expression, and a multitude of eyes exploded into existence around the darkness until it looked as if the entire forest was staring at her; every single one of the red irises were trained onto her. Then, curved mouths with full sets of teeth joined the eyes, though the placement on the shadows made some look like sneers and others like scowls.

It was understandable that she was frozen for a few seconds, yet Riza found that she could not move her body an inch. She tore her eyes away from the horrifying demon and looked below to see the same eyes on her own shadow. It took all of her willpower control herself, though the scream still resounded inside her mind. His steps caught her attention, and she brought her eyes back as he started to speak.

"I believe that I should give an explanation of my power. You see, I am able to change the form of my shadow. It can become a weapon or a shield, all depending on my will. Also, I can invade other people's shadows and render them immobile. Such a useful ability, no?"

She realized that she could still speak, but she could not hide the slight tremble in her voice. "Of course it is a useful ability, but I would not say that it is evenhanded."

"When did humans ever care about fairness? They only consider survival to be important. Is that not the reason you summoned Mustang?"

Silence was the reply. Riza found that she could not answer the demon's questions, and the demon knew that Riza could not answer his questions. Because of that, he gave her that scornful sneer as he addressed her.

"There is a good possibility that the death of the master will void the summoning contract, meaning that Mustang will return with me. Now I implied that I am aware of your pact with Mustang. However, I hope you do not mind if I find the evidence of the implication. Please do not try to struggle, for you will find that I have completely robbed you of movement."

Before she could contemplate the meaning of his words, the black substance came at her again, though not with the intention of physical harm. It ripped through the fabric of her cloak and proceeded to shred the layers of her upper clothing. The ruined material fell to the ground until she only had her undershirt and her pants. She could only glare at the demon, a deep loathing growing along with the humility of her situation. The demon only smirked in return.

"I did not expect you to be wearing so much, Miss Hawkeye. Not to mention that you chose men's clothes over women's…"

"They are genderless, traveling clothes. And I do not appreciate being stripped in the middle of a forest, demon."

"I offer you my apologies. However, I have to be certain that you are the one who summoned Mustang."

"Are you afraid of killing the wrong human?"

"Such humor. I only want to know if I have to find another human in case you are the wrong one."

There was only one more to cut through; it was quick work for the demon's shadow. The only time Riza had felt so exposed was when the symbol was first burned into her back. Now, in the shifting moonlight, her humility reached the peak. The cool breeze made contact with her bare skin, and she shivered unconsciously from the open elements. She felt the demon's eyes run across her body, though she knew that it was not with the same intention of a man. Still, the uncomforting feeling of the situation crashed onto her.

Not finding what he wanted, the demon leapt into the air and landed behind her. And she was powerless to follow him with her eyes. Riza heard a small chuckle before she felt the cold fingers on her skin. It lacked the warmth of a human; rather, it felt like an icy chill pressing onto her back. The touch began to move, following the design of the symbol. She could feel it, diagonally, vertically, horizontally, tracing the lines, arcs, turns. It sickened her, to be so vulnerable, to be touched in such a manner. Yet, relief spread through her body as the fingers were removed from her back. But it was only for a brief moment, for the demon's voice reached her ears again.

"Thank you for dispelling my doubts. But I am afraid that you have come to the end of your life. It was nice meeting you, Miss Hawkeye."

The sweat ran down her face now, her body still unable to move. As she waited for the shadow to run through her back, she wondered how the ethereal substance could actually cut through flesh. Apparently it was possible, for it had stopped her attack by cutting the arrow into two pieces.

But was she satisfied with dying in such a manner? She already knew the answer to the question. There was still much to do. The people were still under the demon's rule. She could not die yet. Death should not be the only option for her. And death will not be an option for her yet.

A flash of light came from behind, and the demon moved back to his original position. As she gained control over her body once more, something was thrown over her shoulders. She realized that it was a black cloak; a scent similar to burnt charcoal came from the clothing. She felt a strong hand grasp her upper arm to support her. Riza looked up to see the familiar face of her summon, his sharp eyes fixed on the demon.

"Are you alright, Hawkeye?"

"I'm fine…thank you for the cloak."

"Hold onto it until you get proper clothing to cover yourself."

Though she was grateful for Mustang's arrival, she could not help herself. "I thought I told you that I wanted to be alone."

"And I thought I made it clear that I will disobey your orders whenever you are in danger."

"You really are a fool." Yet, Riza could not help but smile to herself. Mustang was irritating, but he truly was loyal.

"I'll take care of this one, so go back to the city."

"Do you realize who you're ordering? I am your master, and I choose to stay and fight."

Mustang chuckled at her words, though he never let the demon out of his sight. "How will you fight without a weapon?"

"I want you to buy me some time while I retrieve my bow. I will assist you afterwards."

"I hope you realize that physical attacks do not work against him."

"I am aware of that. I will work something out, so you focus on attacking him."

"Please be careful." With those words, Mustang turned his full attention to the threat. He did not give a warning; his hand remained at his side when his finger snapped.

The demon heard the sound and pulled back just in time. Flames burned in front of him, the flickering light illuminating his purple irises. Raising a shadow, the demon sent his own attack at the summon.

Mustang responded by sidestepping and avoided being skewered by the black substance. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he brought up both of his arms. Both hands snapped simultaneously; one snap sent a stream of fire at the demon and one snap raised a wall of flames that threatened to fall on the demon.

Unable to move away this time, the demon called onto the shadows. The eyes turned to him before the darkness surrounded him, creating a temporary barrier against the blazing onslaught. The forest grew bright as the flames licked at their target without any effect. However, it was enough of an advantage for Mustang. He clapped his hands and thrust them to the ground; in response, a wall of earth rose so that it was just above his head.

Riza watched as the loamy soil separated her from Mustang, yet she understood his actions. She now had a clear path to her bow, which was a few feet away. She was not within the demon's vision, so she could grab her weapon, draw an arrow, and aim without worrying about getting attacked. The advantages of remaining under cover…she wondered how Mustang was so well-versed in the technicalities of battle.

He heard her move from behind the wall as he watched the flames. They had begun to die down, but the demon did not wait for them to disappear. The shadows expanded in area and broke into fiery pieces that flew in random directions. It did not take long for the broken scraps to disintegrate along with the flames. Mustang smirked and let out a laugh.

"To think that _he_ would send you. _He's_ getting desperate."

"The others were occupied with different matters. And _he_ believed that I was the right choice because you are one of the most troublesome individuals."

"The same could be said about you, Pride."

"I assure you that I will not fail in bringing you back."

"Lust said the same thing and yet here I am."

"My power goes beyond Lust's. Do not compare me to her, for I am the first Sin."

"Ah yes, your name says it all. Pride, the worst of the Seven Deadly Sins. Out of you the other Sins are born."

"You seem to know much, Commander."

Mustang evaded the tiny hands that slithered near his shadow; he was not becoming immobilized by Pride. Fire burned the thin tendrils, causing them to draw back to the demon. He sent another attack, but Pride ran forward and avoided the fiery tomb.

One shadow did not work, so why not twenty? A group of sharpened black rushed at Mustang, the open eyes blinking at their target. With a frustrated growl the summon ran to the side, but he knew that the shadows were following him. A quick turn, and his fingers snapped. His attack hit the mark, but he knew better than to stop. There were too many shadows; one was bound to escape the flames.

Just as he predicted, Pride continued to direct the shadows at him. The ones that survived his fire merged into a single spire, thick and razor-sharp. He heard it coming, the blade-like black cutting through the air. Yet, another sound entered his ears; the sound of a bowstring.

Pride looked at the last second to see the end of an arrow bury into his forehead. His mouth opened in surprise, and the shadows fell from the air. The purple eyes stared at Riza, who was sitting at the top of the wall Mustang had created. Her hands were already busy drawing back another arrow, this time aimed at the demon's chest. Gritting his teeth, Pride jumped back as the second arrow burrowed into the ground. But he was not prepared for the inferno that engulfed him from behind.

As soon as the demon was surrounded by his flames, Mustang ran towards Riza. She had managed to properly don the cloak, though one could see that is was too large for her body. Still, it was the best she had at the moment; as long as she was covered. He stopped next to her and looked up.

"Are you injured, Hawkeye?"

"I'm fine, Mustang. Don't waste time worrying about my condition and focus on our enemy."

"All right."

"Did I hear right when you called that demon 'Pride'?"

"I must say that you have excellent auditory senses. Did you really catch what I said while you were behind the wall?"

"I have trained myself to survive, Mustang, and my hearing is one of the senses I have focused on improving."

"That's good to know."

A humorless laugh caught of both of their attentions, and their conversation halted for the moment. Pride walked out of the flames, his body covered with the burning essence. His mouth was twisted into a sneer; the fact that he was on fire did not deter him from moving towards his opponents. Riza's arrow had disintegrated in the flames, yet blood did not flow from the open wound. A flicker of red light streaked past the demon's forehead, and, to her amazement, the hole closed in a matter of seconds. The shadows surrounded Pride and cut the oxygen supply around the flames; when they moved away from his body, there was no evidence of Mustang's attack. He continued to sneer at them, his eyes filled with contempt, his voice filled with condescension.

"I will admit that your attacks did sting a little. But I am afraid that the games must end now."

The forest provided plenty of shade, plenty of shadows for him to manipulate; no longer was Pride relying on just the ones under his feet. Bursting into life, the mass of darkness headed for the two targets. Before Riza could react, Mustang grabbed her feet and pushed her off the wall; she landed ungracefully on the other side and swore to get revenge once their ordeal was over.

He had managed to get her behind the barrier, but he knew that his action came with a price. The time he spent to save her was the time required to dodge the oncoming attack. Yet, he knew this even before Pride had initiated the shadows. All for her sake…

The accumulation of shadows separated into a crowd of sharpened points that aimed at him. There was a quick pause, then every single piece thrust into his body. Relentlessly battering his entire being, there was no end to onslaught. His body collided with the earthen wall, jolting with each shadow that plunged into his body. Yet, all he could do was grind his teeth together and take the full force of each attack. As each spasm of pain registered in his receptors, he vaguely became aware that the wall was crumbling.

Riza heard the attack, the sound of a million hands pounding against the barrier. Before she had a chance to reach the top of the wall, the earth began to crumble next to her. A multitude of shadows rammed through the weakened section; it moved at a high speed, but her eyes caught the figure at the end of the shadows. The black substance did not stop until it smashed into a tree, the force causing the wood to splinter. Only then did it pull back through the open hole in the wall. And only then did she see the result of the attack.

Mustang was slumped on the ground, his sweat-covered bangs hanging over his eyes. His shirt had become bloody tatters, and she saw more of his body than she had ever seen before. Fresh blood dripped from the large collection of wounds on his upper body, the scarlet trails running to the ground. One of his gloves was missing, and though the other remained, it was completely shredded. The sight of his injuries caused her eyes to widen and her voice to cry out.

"Mustang! Can you get up! Say something!"

He lifted his head at her voice, and she had to admit that he looked frightening with the cuts around his face. She was almost relieved when she saw that his eyes were still clear, unwavering. But why did it seem as if there was a red glow in his dark irises?

"Don't stay there Hawkeye! Move out of the way!"

She saw the shadow; it was much thinner than the previous ones, yet it was able to slice through the remains of the broken barrier. Before long, gravity pulled the pieces to the ground and left behind a smooth line where the cut was done. Pride was coming, and she did not wish to stay in the open. Yet, when she attempted to move away from her spot, she realized that she was surrounded by a black ring, the red iris of each eye staring at her.

Mustang also saw the shadows around Riza; with a groan, he pulled himself off the ground and prepared to get her out of the demon's grasp. Only Pride's voice managed to stop him.

"Take one more step, Commander, and I swear that she will be a corpse when you reach her."

"You touch her and I swear that I will burn this entire forest to make you experience hell."

"Hell does not frighten me. Now remain still for a moment…not that you have the strength to move."

His body was swaying, but Mustang was not willing to abandon the fight. "I have enough strength to kill you, Pride."

"You really are a stubborn fool." Pride's sneer softened into a smile, though the contempt never left his eyes. "I am sure you are aware that force is not the only method to bring someone back."

Leaving Mustang to think about his words, Pride turned to Riza. His smile widened when he saw that she was glaring at him; her look had much killing intent, for a human. But he knew that she was powerless to act while his shadows kept her in check. For now, he decided not to control her movements.

"You continue to surprise me, Miss Hawkeye. You are one of the few people who managed to strike my physical body. I believe you deserve a reward."

Her eyes narrowed at his smile. "I do not wish to receive anything from you, demon."

"I assure you that you will want what I have to offer."

Mustang let out a laugh. "Do you think you can sway her, Pride? She is not one to be deceived."

"That is correct, Mustang. She is not one to be deceived." The purple irises held her amber eyes. "Would you like to know something, Miss Hawkeye? The commander, Mustang, had to sacrifice something to gain his power."

Riza stared at the demon, unable to comprehend his words. "Are you referring to his fire?"

"No, no. A power that is different from his flames. And did you know that his sacrifice involved his master?"

"You speak strange words. I only met him a week ago. How could his sacrifice have anything to do with me?"

"Do you not believe that there is a possibility that he gave his sacrifice before you met him?" Pride watched as the words left her mouth, leaving her speechless. "It really is not fair, is it Miss Hawkeye, to know that you lost something. What right does he have to take something from you without your permission?"

"Don't listen to him Hawkeye! The Deadly Sins are known to manipulate the human mind!"

"And why should you listen to Mustang? After all, he has not been entirely truthful with you either."

And there it was. The doubt she had managed to bury resurfaced with Pride's words. She had suspected that her summon kept secrets, but to think that those secrets involved her, to think that he had known her even before the summon. Riza caught Mustang's eyes, their gaze remaining unbroken as time passed by. She searched into those dark irises for confirmation, and the guilt she found swimming in those orbs was enough. Yet, his eyes also pleaded for her understanding, for her trust. But before she could decide between condemnation and absolution, the exchange was broken by Pride.

"Did you know that you can reclaim what you lost?" Pride knew that the bait has been sighted; Riza broke her gaze with Mustang and turned back to the demon. "You can find out what you lost because of him. If you desire, you can get everything back."

"How can I be certain that you are not deceiving me?"

"Use your own judgment, Miss Hawkeye."

She looked from Pride to Mustang, Mustang to Pride. She found that she did not like the aura surrounding the demon, but she also found that she was not exactly satisfied with her summon's actions. If he really did take something from her, why did he not tell her? Then again, Mustang was not a fool; there must have been a reason he kept the facts from her. But did she not have the right to know?

Pride could see that she was close. "So, what is your answer?"

"…I want to know."

It was done. The bait was taken. A triumphant sneer was on the demon's face now, his purple irises glowing ominously in the dark. "I am no longer accountable for what happens."

Before she could grasp the meaning of his words, a flash of violet light drew her attention to her feet. While she was goaded by the demon, the shadows had shifted; thin black lines crisscrossed inside the vicinity of the circular ring to form an unrecognizable symbol. The eyes had disappeared, and the shadows were glowing along with the demon's eyes.

Then, the pain seared across her back. Her symbol burned around her skin, as if it was opposing the presence of the symbol on the ground. A battle of magic, one attempting to dominate the other. But in the end, the demonic blackness claimed the victory.

There was only a dull throb on her back now, but the experience left her forehead drenched in sweat. She watched Pride to see if anything else would happen, but he merely sneered back and stepped to the side so she would have a full view of her summon. The moonlight aided her vision, but she wished that it would disappear, for she did not like what she saw.

Wide eyes stared at her, and she was looking not at black irises but two orbs the color of blood, like dark rubies. His back was arched, the position of his body suggesting that he was in agony, so much that he could not cry out. She realized her mistake, but before she could call out, a wave of pain crashed down on her mind. She grabbed her head instinctively as unknown scenes began to take over her thoughts; unknown, yet familiar.

She managed to look back at Mustang. He too grasped his head, but that was not what concerned her. His injured body trembled as a number of black lines appeared on his skin; her eyes moved to Pride, but he was not the cause of the strange appearance. As she looked back, the lines began to twist and pull against themselves until they were broken into smaller pieces. These pieces also twisted until they looked like inscriptions, runes, wrapping around his body. They ran across his arms, his legs, his torso, his face; it almost looked as if someone had grabbed a pen and used Mustang's skin as paper.

Once the symbols had calmed down, they emitted a scarlet glow that lit Mustang's body. The images rushed into her head again while voices whispered in her ears, preventing her from hearing anything else. Most of the images were those of Mustang, both his current self and a younger self. She could hear his remarks, her replies, his laugh, her chuckle. She heard the other members of their group, and also the voices of Ed and Al. But Mustang's voice was in all of them. Then, she heard her own voice.

"_The only fact that I know for certain is that you're here to protect me, but what else? I don't know about your past…"_

Realizing that she had shut her eyes, she forced them open in time to see Mustang's feet crumble; the pieces looked like shattered glass, though they disappeared quickly as they broke off the main body. The images came again; she found that it was becoming harder to distinguish between her thoughts and reality.

_Firm footsteps. An unexpected knock. An open door and a greeting. _

"_Hello. I am here to see Master Berthold Hawkeye in order to become his apprentice."_

Her vision was brought back to the present; she watched as Mustang's legs slowly fell away, each piece breaking off at a predetermined speed. The cracks reached his torso, the symbols continuing to burn that horrible red. She heard her voice again.

"_I don't know about your past, your goals…"_

_A grunt. Stopping before the next push-up. A sheepish smile and an explanation._

_"I always work out like this because, one day, I hope to join the militia. After all, both physical and magical strength will be necessary when I free the people of this country. That's what I think, but maybe I'm being a little idealistic."_

He had lowered his hands, which had started to fall away with his arms. It was strange to see him hovering in the air in such a manner; she had to wonder how he was supporting himself without his lower half. The pieces of his hands disappeared with the rest, and her voice…

"_I don't know about your past, your goals, your relationships, your life…"_

_An uncertain hold. The warmth on her hands. An awkward expression and a confession._

"_My mother's hands were the last ones I held, and it was after she had passed away. I lost everything before I could form any real connections with my family. Perhaps that is the reason I do not wish to lose the people around me now."_

It was then that she knew. She knew so much about him, more than she could ever have imagined. She raised her eyes and had to suppress a cry. All that remained was a top part of his head. The light in his eyes had dimmed to a faded red. They were eyes that accepted defeat, that only waited for the end to come. And then she remembered the name that had always been on the tip of her tongue, yet she had been oblivious of its presence.

"Roy…"

For a brief moment, his eyes widened in surprise when she called out his name, the dying fire rekindling to life. Then, they turned into the same expression of kindness as the time she first summoned him. It was a look of understanding, a look of reassurance. And it was the same look like that time…

_As her mind began to slip away, she perceived a strong pair of hands on her wrists and recalled that she had been restrained in order to prevent unnecessary movement. The fact that she was being released most likely meant that this ordeal was finally finished. But deep down, she knew that there is no such thing as "finish" after something like this. _

_She was lifted up, gathered in protective arms that avoided contact with her throbbing back; for this she was grateful. Fingers gently brushed away the bangs in her eyes, but her mind was already numb, unable to process the external environment. His voice rang in her ears, and her consciousness slipped away._

"_Riza…Riza…"_

_She clung to him, using him as a lifeline to her consciousness. It took her a moment to get back her voice, though it was rough when she spoke because of her dry throat. Nevertheless, she had to answer him. She could not leave him when she could feel the anguish in the very essence of his being._

"…'_m okay…don't…worry so…much…Roy."_

"_I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him…"_

"_I know…it was…for…everyone…so…'s okay…"_

"_I promise, Riza. I promise that whenever you're in trouble, whenever you need me, I'll come to you. I promise…"_

"…_I'm…going to…kill…you…if you…break…your…promise…"_

"_If I break my promise, you are free to shoot my back. Now, don't talk anymore. Just rest…"_

_Her vision cleared for a second, and she saw him looking at her. She saw the remorse in his eyes for the pain she had to suffer. Yet, his eyes were clear, determined, unwavering. Eyes that promised to come to her aid. Eyes that told her that she would not have to worry. Eyes that disappeared as she finally relented to the darkness._

The last of his fragile body broke, and Roy Mustang disappeared from her life once again.


End file.
